Harry Potter and the wrath of the gods
by bankerrtx01
Summary: After a string of murders Harry Potter is sent on a manhunt for the murder who is killing highly trained witches and wizards and is untraceable. Fearing the worse Harry is sent to prevent a second dark lord from arising but unknown to him he's foiled in the works of the gods defending the planet and they don't like being disturbed
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its me Bankerrtx01 coming with a new fanfic this time from harry potter this im trying to keep cannon but night fail doing this for fun enjoy

( chapter start)

Harry Potter Fanfic

Modern day (Peabody Massachusetts: America: 2019)

In a dark suburbs of the city

A young witch was beaten bloody bruised and battered, as she dragged herself down the sidewalk

This witch was a survivor of the death eaters from the second Wizarding war, hiding low in America,

"Avada Kadavra!" The witch said as she blasted the green light at the force attacking her,

Only for the man to lean left and the spell to fly harmlessly aside and dissipate,

"Foolish…" The man said as he raised his hand,

"Your keep sticks of wood can't help you, let me show you real Magick!"

He said as he rolled his hand and a one handed Throwing battle ax appeared

" let this be known. You may call yourself a pureblood! But in the minds of a Pagan! You are nothing but a cop out!" He yelled

As he reached back with the ax and threw it

The ax landed true and the body hit the ground

As the man walked by he reached out his arm and the axe returned to him.

"Dear Odin…" he said as he ran Into a hard as the Wizardiing Auroas of America showed up,

"Who do we have?" The first Auroa asked. As he looked down, "hmm"

He pulled back the sleave to see the dark mark,

"Another confirmed Deatheater," he said

"Just like the others hemorrhaging and split head."

"Damn...I don't know of a spell that could do that!" He said.

"Let us go we are to exposed here." The other said as they apprated out of there

Across the street, the man from before watched them go.

"Hmm." He Said

[ Minstry of Magic]

(Harry Potter's office,)

Harry Potter the famous boy who lived sat in his office filling out paper work

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Harry sighed,

"Come in." He Said as he put his quill inside the ink well,

"Mr Potter." The man nodded bowing to him as he took off his hat, he wore a heave leather trench coat, and pin strap suit underneath it, he had brown combed hair and bushy eyebrows he as dare skin, but no facial hair,

"Hello Mr. Rubert." Harry Said as he sat down

Henry Rubert was an famous Auroa on the other side of the globe, in America, so Harry took his visit as a time to catch up with an friendly Auroa with equal experiences as a friendly guesture,

However it soon became clear that was not the case,

Harry rubbed his temples.

"Mr. Potter if you may." Mr Rubert Said

"I am I am, I just...want to get this to Madam Granger before I head across seas, I also still over see a large part of London so someone is gonna have to replace me in my absence, I'm also not sure about Ginny and the boys…" Harry said

"Mr. Potter I'm sure your Wife will understand but this guy has been killing death eaters Left right and center in America, and we don't have any way to stop him." Mr Rubert Said as he looked around the office, and slowly leaned in

"We May have another Voldemort situation on our hands." He Said

Harry stood up

"Mr Rubert! A situation like that is unrealistic no one from the riddle family is a threat!" He said

"But we don't know how many death eaters escaped into America to try to at least make it so they will become the next dark lord." Mr Rubert Said Harry didn't have a reply

"Look at least check out the bodies…" he said

Harry huffed.

"Fine...give me five minutes I will meet you at the lobby,

( five minutes later)

Harry Potter walked out wearing his travel cloathing, as he walked out,

And met Mr Rubert.

"We're gonna have to floo over to HQ of America be ready for a long ride." Mr Rubert Said,

"Mr Potter!" Mr. Potter!" Several Magical newspapers reporters tried to take a photo and ask Harry questions,

"Mr Potter what do you have to say for locking up the Killer Crotenal!"

Harry was silent as he tried to push into the floo.

"Mr Potter do you have anything to say about when his trial will be held."

Seeing an open to put off the pressure from him he spoke

"Unfortunately it is up to Minister Granger to decide," he said

Unfortunately that caused the opposite reaction as they again hammered him with questions,

Finally after trying to floo for five minutes Mr Rubert came back

"Alright enough! Mr Potter is on Auroa business and I'm afraid we cannot talk right now." He saod as he pulled Harry in and they flooed over to America,

[ America]

Walking out, of the floo Harry noticed That the offices here were much more busy with papers of wanted posters about him

"Damn 1,500 Gallons just for his death!" Harry said,

"The guys near untraceable." Mr, Rupert said as they reached the mouge

" in here…" he saod as he led in Harry and shut the door.

Harry saw shocked as almost every hard surface had a dead body covered,

"Holy crap this is…"

"All in one night…" Mr. Rupert said, as he lead Harry to a far table,

"This is the most recent one, brace yourself this will be rough…"

He uncovered the head, and Harry almost lost his lunch,

The head was split in two with a clean indent of a ax right in the middle of the nose causing the cartilage to be forcing itself out of the nostrils or it would be if there was a clear V forming from both sides of the head,

"Dear Merlin!" Harry gagged,

"It gets worse…" Mr Rubert Said as he covered the body and moved on

"All of them died the same way." He said

"Holy crap." Harry Said

"We studies there wands, and each of them all casted the killing curse, as there last spell. So it's safe to assume it was only a last resort." Mr Rubert Said,

"Damn." Harry Said as he looked at one more of the bodies, Harry didn't want to look but he also found something interesting,

A shard of metal.

Harry pulled it out and studied it,

"What's that?" Mr, Rubert asked a shard of metal, Harry Said as he flicked it

"Tempered…" he said

"Are u saying someone is killing Highly dangerous witches with Muggle weapons?"

"Well you said it yourself the guy is untraceable, and yet so many bodies with there heads split open without a spell?" He asked.

Mr Rubert was was shocked, "well what do we do?" He asked

"Unfortunately even the most recently dead Body is to long to look into a pensive, so I guess...we look at where the murders took place. Harry Said,

"Your gonna help?" Mr Rubert asked,

"I have no choice, this is too much I have to contain this before he escapes into Britain," Harry said Mr Rupert said,

(peabody Massachusetts)

On the suburbs street The Killer sat in his room able to look out his window to see the street, as he sharpened his Twin Axes,

The killer had two Radios one muggle, and the other Magical,

"Damn…" he said as he stood up and started to swing with his right ax,

After the swing he pivoted on the right foot and swung sweeping the ax before he clacked the two axes together and enlongated the handle into a Long battle ax with the axes heads on opposite sides, as he stood with the axes under his arm,

He sighed, as he brought the Axes forward and shifted the axes into the two one. Handed axes formed.

He sighed as he went to get himself lunch a nice sandwich,

After eating he returned to his room and sat in the middle

And created a Pentagram starting from the bottom left,

After finishing he breathed as his mind he though

'Fire…

'Water…

'Air…

'Earth…

'Spirit…

' Universial Deity and those of the Devine...please allow me to figure out what the evil plans are so I can stop them before there damage becomes irreversible…'

'Fire…

'Water…

'Air…

'Earth…

'Spirit…'

After the prayer was done he opend his eyes, and stood, up

He headed out side and started to drill with the two axes,

To end the training and as a gift to the gods he preformed a song.

(The Poem is in Old Norse: MEANING I DONT OWN IT DONT KICK ME OFF OF THIS BECAUSE OF IT)

Title: Völuspá

Ask veit ek standa,  
heitir Yggdrasill  
hár baðmr, ausinn  
hvíta auri;  
þaðan koma döggvar  
þærs í dala falla;  
stendr æ yfir grœnn  
Urðar brunni.

(Translation)

(An ash I know it stands-  
It is named Yggdrasill.  
High tree, sprinkled,  
With white mud;  
There from come the dews-  
That fall on the dale!  
It stands always green, above-  
The source of Urdhr.)

After the prayer He stood up

He took a deep breath but didn't open your eyes,

"_Your voice is so Beautiful…" _a voice said

"Hmm…" The man said trying to remember the voice,

"_Hehe, you don't have to worry about my name...you Young Pagan...are doing your best to help us, Odin should be proud…" _

"My thanks Freya…" he said

The goddess giggled, "_I knew you would get it…"_ she said as she looked over

"_Thor's coming, keep up the All father's task." _Freya Said

"But what about...him?" The man bowed.

Freya sighed "_Gryphon you may not be apart of our mainland, but you beleave in us, as does everyone else. You don't have to worry about conflicting tasks...because they don't exist." _Freya said as she vanished,

( Peabody Massachusetts)

The man opened his eyes,

"Thank you Freya…" he said as he stood up

Gryphon walked into the other room and looked at the wall to see a web of Red, string, and papers of Confirmed death Eaters, as the women from last night was then crossed off,

All of them converge onto one paper of a shadow bust, with the name unknown,

" who do you work for…" he asked.

Gryphon had brown hair almost black and brown eyes, fare skin, slight facial hair, a skinny nose. And was muscled due to his combat skills,

(Unknown plane: Asgard)

Freya Sat up as Thor Son of Odin. Walked in

"_Anything?"_ He asked,

"_Gryphon hunts those who defile Asgard and the other Gods blessings…" _Freya Said

"_My father has summoned you…"_ Thor said

"_I know my son...Gryphon is keeping ragnarok at bay." _Freya Said

"_I don't care about that, I care about you mother…" _Thor Said as Freya sighed left,

Thor looked out to the sky and sighed,

(Mount Olympus)

Zeus sat on the throne of Mount Olympus

He looked at his hands shaking

Behind him hermies handed and bowed.

"_So?" _Zeus asked

"_The Asgardians are taking care of Gryphon for us...they pass on our message to him." _He Said,

"_Good...then the light of both Olympus and Asgard is safe as are many other pantheons…" _Zeus said

—

Earth,

Harry Potter Apparated In a 2 story house in the suburbs.

"Where are we?" Harry asked looking around?

"This was the last place he was found at." Mr Rubert Said,

Harry looked around the room, and found the bed in the center to the left, was the dresser with 6 drawers 3 on each side, next to that is a taller dresser with six drawers one on top of each other both cluttered, across from that is, the computer desk and next to that was a wardrobe,

Of course behind the wall was a big coark board with red string every where,

"Oh my god…" Mr Rubert Said in shock as Every single death Eater was marked for death…

"What the hell is this?" Harry asked,

"This Guy is more dangerous than we thought." he said

Harry looked to see a note labeled for him and looked at it,

"Mr Potter

hello I know your tailing me, don't try to doubt it...it's why I left my next target up for you… not so you can stop me...but to know I'm doing good, I'm doing the gods work...I know you don't have the same beliefs I have and that unfortunately makes us enemies...I'm sorry it had to be this way… perhaps we can work together but this person must die.

There was no name after.

Harry dropped the letter and looked to see a mechanism...under...harry recognized it as a bomb, and Apparated mr Rubert and himself away as the house exploded,

Harry and mr Rubert landed on there stomachs, as the shrapnel around them.

"Logiciatis is gonna have a field day…" me Rubert Said

"Just shut up and run." He Said as from around them hundreds of dark wizards and witch's appeared, and attacked the two,

"What the hell is this!?" Mr Rubert asked,

"I don't know! But there spells are more powerful that anything I've seen," Harry Said as he countered a killing curse,

Only for one to flick his wrist and disarm the two of them.

"Wait a second!" The man said as he uncapped himself and revealed to be one of the members of the American wizard force,

"Can you cast without a wand?!" He asked

"What does that-!?" Mr Rubert asked only to be stunned

"CAN EITHER OF YOU CAST WITHOUT A WAND!?" He yelled

"No!" Harry Said, making the group sigh,

"Stand down! There not pagans…" he said as the others relaxed,

"Wait what?" Harry asked,

"Follow us…" the man said.

As they Apparated in the American Wizard office they saw that many people were looking after the Pagan,

"How many people are looking for him?" Mr Rubert asked,

"Too many...we have the entire planet looking for him,,,and he's nowhere to be found." The man said,

"This just doesn't make sense….he gave us his next target, he gave me his target?" Harry Said,

"Who?" The man said,

Harry looked at the letter and flipped the page over, and found one name.

Draco Malfoy,

—-

On the water, a lone boat bobbed in the storm, as Gryphon looked too the coast of England,

He cracked his knuckles...he had to to this...if he is to be stopped they must die…

—

The American office was in a uproar " HES GONE!?" One said

"Fuck we need to moblize!" Someone Said, "we cannot without the England branches approval,"

"That will take to long." Another argued,

"Mr Potter Mr Rubert, we will see if we can't mobilize our troops, but you need to defend Mr Malfoy," the American Said, they nodded and entered the chimy "Malfoy manor!" Harry Said as he vanished.

(Malfoy manor)

Draco Malfoy jumped from the bed as Harry Potter bursted into his bedroom

"What the hell are you doin-!?" Draco asked

"GET DOWN!" Harry Said as he tackled Draco off the bed. As the bedroom window shattered as a one handed Axe stuck into the headboard, making Draco look shock

Looking over to the window a lone man stood in the rain, thunder cracked behind him silhouetted the man. Revealing him still armed, with one more axe.

"DEFENDO!" Harry Potter shouted, as the man leaned to the side and outstretched his hand and the axe flew back to him and bashed Harry in the back of his head

"Potter!" Draco yelled as Harry was hit in the back of the head, and landed on his face, dazed.

"Arvada Kadabra!" Draco yelled as he blasted the killing curse, hoping that using one of then unforgivables would summon some Aurora however it was too late as the axe flung and chopped the spell in half,

Draco however reacted quicker and rolled over the axe,

Draco scowled, as the man climbed into the house,

Harry Potter looked up and silently casted a shield spell sending gryphon back

"Talk!" Harry Said pointing his wand at him,

"Not until he's dead!" Gryphon yelled,

"I did nothing wrong!" Draco Said.

"I understand that, but I need to make sure...he cannot have any allies when he returns!" Gryphon said,

"Who!?" Harry Potter asked,

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, the snake must die!" Gryphon. Said

Draco was horrified,

"no" Harry Said,

Draco and gryphon looked over, " I will not allow this to happen!" He said,

Gryphon closed his eyes "I'm sorry." He saod as he held his hands out to be cuffed.

Draco stood up and walked forward.

"What are you-ACK!" Draco coughed Harry looked over to see Draco double over with the axe in his back,

Suddenly he doubled over as the axe shattered the barrier throwing Harry to the ground as Gryphon caught the axe and fell from the building,

"Damn it no!" Harry Said as he Apparated on the ground and gave chase to Gryphon,

Fortunately at that point the aurora arrived and took Draco into protective custody,

Seeing Draco was safe and alive he gave chase to gryphon to arrest him. Unfortunately he was gone the man hunt would continue.


	2. Council of the gods

Harry Potter Fanfic wrath of the gods

It has been a week since the attempt on Draco's life and Harry was still looking for the culprit

However he was not able to be found, its like he just vanished… of everything that happened and how close they were fucking talking and he was gone!

"Damn it where is he?" Harry asked as he looked around, then he remembered...the Americans had a branch of people working on this case maybe they would know...he had to try...he had to go to America.

Two days later at the ministry he got the papers filled out and made his way to the floo. On the way he passed by Minister Granger.

"Hermione." Harry nodded politely

"Harry where are you off to?" She asked

"Off to American to invegate a lead on the attempted assassination of Draco Malfoy." Harry said

"Oh I see I fact have a letter to give the president there may I join and we can chat perhaps you can give it to him?" She said

"I'll hand it off to the right people." Harry said

Hermione nodded "thanks Harry." she said as they entered the elevator and started to head down

"So about this case what is your attempted lead." She said

"Apparently this guy can do wandless magic and apparently the wizards in America have started to refer to him as a pagan." He said

At this moment Hermione froze the elevator

"Harry referring to someone as a pagan is an incredible crime in the wizarding world, you never hear about it due to many of them being swept under the rug due to free speech and outrage, but this month alone I had to look into 5 cases." Hermione said

"How did they go?" Harry asked

"All guilty they all admitted it but the thing is, it's becoming more frequent. More and more people are saying it, heck even Muggle's have." Hermione said

This caused Harry to turn "really?" He asked

"Yea and the scary part, Muggle's who turn to paganism have the exact same potential for magic as any wizard with twice as long schooling at Hogwarts or any other school, when they start, they only need to read up on what to do." Hermione said

"So your saying we could someday actually see a muggle uprising and they may even be as powerful as us?" Harry said

"No I'm saying we Will have a muggle uprising on us and we will get massacred." Hermione said as she turned and countuned the elevator

Harry looked down "I need to stop this." He said

"You do Harry I give you my full support in this endeavor, owl me with whatever you need, trained troops, potion labs, secret bases, I want this problem rooted out and sorted." Hermione said as the door opened.

As they walked to the floo Harry turned and was presented the letter, "this letter goes directly to the president. Understand?" Hermione said

Harry nodded and took the letter when Hermione threw her arms over his neck. To any passing person or reporter it wasn't anything interesting as Hermione was very open and hugged people often, after the second time it was in the paper no one payed attention but this was different

As the hug kept Hermione tilted to Harry's ear "good luck Harry." She said as she pulled away

Harry nodded and flooed off.

Hermione sighed and looked to her hand holding an animated quill.

"Did you write it?" She asked

The quill nodded

"Then we just need the messager to deliver it." She said as she walked away.

( America)

Harry Potter walked out of the floo...actually no he slipped...no actually he just fell out. Toppled over and gaged. He also knocked someone over as well

"Fuck I hate floo travel sorry let me get that for you." He said as he went to pick up the spilled papers. "Here I'll do it." He said as he went to draw his wand but the man stopped him by covering the papers with his back

"It's fine I'm in no rush, don't wanna waste my magic anyways." He said

Harry nodded and put it away nodded and said excuse me for not staying and help picking up as he walked off.

He headed to the presidential office and knocked on the door inside he heard several people talking

"Me president we have the situation under control we will find him it will just require more-."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE HE'S MADE A LAUGHINGSTOCK OF THE FORCE! And if these rumors are true this might very well be the end of our civilization as we speak." The president said hushed

Harry knocked on the door

"Enter!" The president said

"Um sir I've come to deliver letters from Minister Granger." Harry said

"Very well then Mr Potter please sit with me, you can go." The president said as he dismisses the rest of his office.

Harry took a seat across the desk looking at the president. As he opened the letter.

"I assume you are here not just for the letter Mr. Potter?" The president asked

"Correct I wish to speak with several departments to see if I can focus a lead on the assassiation attempt on Malfoy." He said

"Ah yes So the minister says right here." He said as he reads the quickly written letter done in the elevator.

"Very well Mr. Potter I will inform the others of your arrival and let you check to see if you can't come up with any leads." Good day Mr. Potter." The president said

Harry got up and left leaving the president alone. He sighed as he turned around in his chair and activated a secret button in the wall moving the main portrait up revealing a cubby hole filled with A bottle of whisky.

He poured a glass and toasted to the sky. He threw back the glass. And glinting in the sun...was a pentagram.

(Anti-Pagan task force)

Harry Potter made his way down to the Anti pagan task force department and found them to be breifed on his arrival. As the head investigator stood waiting to greet him.

"Hello Mr. Potter come into my office and I will fil you in with what I know." He said

As they walked in he shut the door.

" so here's the deal. We in this task force are outclassed, the pagans we hunt are just as powerful as us, just as smart as us, and can see us coming. Direct confrontation causes a blood bath, I went in with 60 of the best trained men at my desposal i came out at the lone survivor with one other who died later in 3 months." He said

"Damn that powerful." Harry said

"Yea...also they don't use wands, they can use anything i mean anything for magic, they can even wield bricks." He said Harry grimaced as he noticed he was talking from experience.

"So then...how do you catch them?" Harry asked

"It's hard but the thing is they are not invisible, they are masters in hiding in plane site, so we look over everyone to see if we can't find anyone suspensions." The man said

Harry nodded and with in a day he was able to sniff out several pagans out, even some that other people missed,

(The plane where Asgard, Olympus, the danu, and godly planes reside and interact)

Zues/ Jupiter sat on his throne by his side on the left , Hermies/Mercury/ Odin sat next to him, with Thor standing behind his throne acting as a bodyguard, on the other side of Zues was not really a throne but a sun awning in sat the sun god Ra.

Other head gods such as Pueblo Indians, and others were around the other side of the circle

In front of the three head gods was the messenger Quetzalcoatl who knelt before them.

"My lords it appeared the fake witches are hunting our champions numbers." Quetzalcoatl said

"Zues sighed." This has the work of _Fate_ written all over it." He said

"Those three have always been a nuance to us. Him His firend _Death_, and _Destiny. _Always think they are all powerful and dont wish to come to our meetings. Making fake witches and fake magick, they know not the binds they tear," Ra said

"Indeed even we are not the rulers of humanity," Odin said

"Yes that falls onto the work of the god idea's the pure embodiment of human emotion. And even then its not control, only pushes and nudges." Zues said

"Father how shall we deal with this?" Thor asked

"Oh child so young why do you think WE are going to do anything?" Zues asked

Thor shrugged he knew better to raise his weapon against Zues even if he was apart of a different pantheon they were technically all the same. "Well we cant let our champions deal with them they are too busy holding back Nidhogg." He explained

"My boy speaks the truth, the champions cant focus there attention on the fake sorcerer's and effectively combat Nidhogg." Odin said

"I understand that however our hands are tied. The 3 fake deity have tricked us into making us unable to interfere," Zues said

"Yes but don't forget we have a tricker god on us, we can level the playing field." Odin said

"That and all 3 can't interfere with our champions." Ra said

"Not intentionally, but I wonder if he knew he could nudge his fake wizards to interfer...I wonder…" Odin mumbled

In the crowd a lesser god kept his head down as he parted the crowd.

This was Dolos the Greek god of betrayal, he refused his Latin name, and never spoke during the meetings.

Now it was his turn.

As dolos left the room he didn't notice the pantheon was actually watching him

" do you think he knows we said that to trick him and to actually fake out the three traitors?" Loki asked

Thor rolled his eyes "of course not."

"Never." The feathered serpent said

"You read too into it." Another said.

Loki shrugged and the argument died there.

(Realm of the Potter gods)

Dolos walked up to The god of fate and bowed under his master.

"Speak quickly...my survent…" the god if "fate" said rolling his boney fingers.

Dolos explained everything he knew. Fate smirked and hissed our. "You have done well servant. You may go…" he said

Dolos stood up and left.

"I think it's time Mr. Potter has a run in with the pagan leader…" he said as he looked into his portal

( eoc) tell me how you like it. keep reading enjoy -bankerrtx01


	3. The return of evil

The ruins of the riddle estate ( England)

In the dark graveyard that housed Sir Riddle grave. And where the place Voldemort was resurrected a garden snake was slithering in the grass.

"_Ahhh yessss...good a very good start for what will be my new body…" _a disembodied voice said

Suddenly a black smoke grew from the ground.

"_It is fitting that the rise of Salazar Slytherin's heir and my champion's graveyard and rebirth place where he got his iconic snake features would be the birthplace of his master...IT IS TIME FOR NIDHÖGGR!" They think they could have stopped me and they failed!" _

From all around the garden more and more snakes formed his body, until they all tangled together to form a bipedal snake.

"Hehehehe, and just as my minions have done I will subjugate the world in my grasp!" He laughed as he shot up his hand and a modified symbol of the dark mark went out. But instead of being one snake out of the mouth it was a hydra and it ate the skull.

With instant about 10-15 people apprated to the graveyard.

""Master!"" They all called as they knees to him.

"_Hmmm I see being under the heel of my minion hasn't dissuaded some loyalty...however there are many that are missing...tell me. Where is the rest. I left Voldemort with a substantial army where have they fled to?" _Nidhöggr asked his followers.

After a long silence a member spoke up… "dead my lord." He said

"Dead? Oh well that's most disappointing so tell me Lucius! Who and how do you know of this information?" Nidhöggr asked as he pulled away the mask a greyed and wrinkly old version of Lucius Malfoy.

After a pause and a gulp he spoke

"After I got out of prison I had to work my spot up from the ministry. Had to work as a intern at first but I did it because I was loyal, eventuality I got promoted into a lucky division...an Anti pagan hunting party." He said

"Pagans…" Nidhöggr hissed as he turned around.

"My lord?" Lucius asked

" it's not you my servant. It's the pagans...they have the power to uproot everything… they must be stopped. Tell me was it only the pagans doing it?" The Serpent god asked

"It was just one my lord." Another death eater said

"Only one?" Nidhöggr asked

" yes and we are in the process of hunting him now." Lucius said

"Very good...alright, you go back to your covers, I will find a place to hide." He said when suddenly they heard chanting from the tree lines.

Everyone turned to look to hear Swedish metal music.

[music: Sabaton Sweadish pagans]

From the tree line a mass of warriors in steel helmets carrying axe's swords and sheilds charged

"KILL THE DARK GOD!" One yelled as

"THE SERPENT HAS WOKEN! FENIR HOWLS!" Another yelled

"SWEADISH PAGANS! MARCHING ASHORE, FORGED IN VALHALLA BY THE HAMMER OF THOR! Out of Asgard, THE VIKING SHIPS SAIL, NEVER TO TURN BACK AGAIN!" The lead warriors chanted as they charged

Nidhöggr backed away "prepare a defensive line!" He said as he pulled a retreat.

"Arvada kavada!" Lucius said only for one of the Vikings to throw his axe and cut the spell in half and not only that but skim the side of his head cutting his hair.

While the death eaters pulled a retreat the pagans were hot on there tail they made it to the site of the Resurrection in minutes and stomped on the burial destroying its significance.

Unfortunately once that was done they lost there charge and looking around them heard pop's and cracks of appration's the lead Pagan commander of the raid yelled "ANTI PAGAN RAIDERS SCATTER!" He yelled as they exploded into every crevice they could

Ragnok the commander was the closest and actually heard what the Wizards were saying.

They studied the trashed burial

"What do you think?" One of them asked

"I think it's a resurrection ceremony gone wrong." The second one said

"The only question is what? This is the Dark lords graveyard but he can't come back Potter killed him I saw it." The first one said

"We all saw it Dean remember I was at the same battle of Hogwarts as you were." The second one said

"Yea well you don't have to be much like Terrace about it." Dean said

Suddenly a person in Ravenclaw robes that were 2 sizes too small, aviators appeared stumbled and stood up holding half a bottle of Wisky

"Alright you Mangy griffindorks let a real smart mind work this case!" He said in a cocky attitude. He knelt over the site.

"Yes yes well it certainly seems like a resurrection ceremony." He said standing up proud

"Yea thanks asshole we got that already!" Dean said

"You really sure we need this moron?" The second Gryffindor said

"I didn't say we needed him semus he just wanted to come, and you remember what he's like when you get an idea in his head." Dean said

"Yea not very fun." Semus said

"Alreight fine then tell me if you know this is a resurrection ceremony tell me what we're they resurrecting?" Terrace said in a huff

"I don't know that's why we are still standing here investigating." Dean said

"We think it's Voldermort but that can't be he's Been dead." Semus said

"Yes yes your right on that Semus, he has been dead and that's why it's not him they were resurrecting." Terrance said

"Oh then what was it and how do you know this?" Dean asked

"Notice the discoloration of the grass too small for even a human heart. And feel the grass, the color...it rubs off. It's like a gas." Terrace said

"So a gas and not human...then what is it then?" Semus said Terince looked around and noticed the foot print "looks like someone tried to interfere...or...is…" Terrance said as he noticed the footprints moved deeper into the grave yard.

Terrance stood up. "I think its best if we go…" he said

"Why?" Semus said irritated that the Ravenclaw thought he could push them around.

Terrance roller his eyes and flicked his head over

"Look I know it's Gryffindor's thing to be brave beyond stupid but trust me we are not alone in this graveyard and we should leave now." Terrance hissed as he started to run back to the woods when suddenly a branch snapping behind them made him freeze as Semus pulled out his wand

"Reducto!" Semus said blasting the headstone of the grave to bits

"Nooo!" Terrance said as he tried to stop him

The blast hit the Stone and blast it to bits

Revealing only a mouse sniffing around on a broken branch

"Oh...alright nevermind I thought it was worse than that." Terrance said as the three walked away

Unknown to them above them in the trees one of the few Pagans were watching them. He had been hiding behind the grave stone and just was able to jump away in time.

"Phew that was a close one." He said as the sounding pop signaled they were gone.

He hopped down and sighed. Nidhöggr was awake, the council needed to know, he had to find Gryphon, and fast.

"Sir what should we do?" One of the pagans asked

"Lay low for a while I need to get in contact with gryphon and inform him about Nidhöggr once the gods are informed then we can strike back against him." The commander said

The pagans nodded and faded into the background of Muggles.

The commander sighed " alright let's go to America." He said

(America a few days later.)

It's been a week for Harry as he was given the confirmation to hunt for Gryphon, finally he was given the ok to hunt him. It took a while but he traced him down for several places after finding several hideouts and busting them he was finally able to get to talk to him.

Gryphon was just rooted back into Peabody going so far as to hide in the ruins of Eastman gelatine which was several yards away from his first hideout on Lynnfield st.

"Gryphon STOP!" Harry Potter yelled making him stop and turn around. As he stopped to turn to the woods

"Oh yes...Harry Potter." He Said, "you are under arrest for killing without trial. Surrender!" Harry Said holding out his wand.

"I have done my work...he will not rise...I will follow you and you can incriminate me but know Iam the hero the world will never know." gryphon said as started to step forward.

"_He's awake!"_ Freya Said in a boom that even shocked Harry as he looked to the sound of the voice...as Gryphon stopped.

"What!?" He yelled as he spun around

"_There is no mistake, Nidhogg is awake and ready for war." _Freya Said

"Who are you show yourself!" Harry demanded pointing his wand around as gryphon tried to make him lower his wand

"Damn it idiot put the wand down!" He said

This only made Freya laugh "_oh don't worry Gryphon...he is harmless." _She said as a bolt of thunder struck down revealing Thor the god of thunder holding Mjölnir. With A big bulking beard like a dwarf full of red hair.

Gryphon instantly dropped to a knee "my lord I'm sorry I failed." He apologized.

Thor went to spoke but Harry cut him off

"Your the dark lord?!" He yelled

Thor looked back at potter and spoke in a gruff voice

"Boy you know not what you speak-." Thor said but was cut off by Harry as he yelled a curse at Thor sending lightning out of his wand at the god of thunder

Harry expected the guy would wince, or to be sent to the ground as his limbs spazzed uncontrollably.

Unfortunately to his shock The man just raised his hammer and caught the stray bolt of lighting in his hand, the only force felt was when he jolted his arm back from the recoil.

"That was a stupid boy. Now I suggest you leave us alone and let those who have actually come to defend your planet do there job." Thor said

Harry snarled but someone force his hand as his wand was wrenched from his grip

Harry looked to see Gryphon holding it

Harry was now unarmed and fell to his knees as it waiting for the killing blow from gryphon.

Unfortunately it didn't come and instead they only heard voices.

"How and when?" Gryphon asked the god of thunder.

"About an hour ago in Riddles graveyard. We sent a few pagans in The London branch to Interrupt the resurrection but they got there too late." Thor said

"What happened." Gryphon asked

Nidhöggr found a garden snake and used it to form a body, afterwards summoned several death eaters to him." Thor said

"Well if he's a snake he should be easy to hunt down and kill." Harry said trying to get into this conversation.

"Also why was he in the riddle graveyard?" He asked

"Because despite what you think, Lord Voldermort wasn't an actual dark lord, he was a fallen wizard, corrupted by Níðhöggr, who gave him the idea of the horcruxes, and immortality and the Wizard wars." Thor explained.

"But why also who is this Nidhöggr?" Harry asked

"Níðhöggr" Thor said in a more correcting tone. "Is the dragon serpent who gnaws on the roots of Yggdrasil. His second in command is Jormungandr." Thor said.

"The Midgard Serpent?" Harry asked

Gryphon quirked his lip " and here I thought Wizards didn't believe in the old mythology or even studied it." He said

Thor nodded "the very same." He said

"Ok so in that case what was Voldermort compared to them?" He asked the two

Thor looked over to gryphon who shrugged Thor turned back to Harry and told him seriously

"Monster of the week."

( godly plane: about an hour before)

The connecting realms of Asgard and Olympus the gods made there talk's as to their plans about the future war

"This is bad The wizards of the traitor gods are still hunting our champions legions." Athene/ Minerva. Said as she looked over maps and plans.

Ares/ Mars was nearby and he too was looking distraught. "Even with the sheer passion and rage boiling in there veins it will only be so long until the last of them are wiped out." He said

"It hurts the most that most of the time they are killed on sight as well." Anubis said

The two other gods looked at the Egyptian mystic and death and asked , "why are you here?"

"Death is an obvious part of war. And as a god of magick, and a Psychopomp I feel it would be best to help tell you when people are to die and where and if it can be stopped…" he said

After the two other gods thought they looked back at Anubis.

"Where is Thanatos?" Athene asked

"He unfortunately has to shuddle the bodies over to the underworld, while I merely tell him where to go." Anubis's said

Ares shrugged "meh I prefer Anubis anyways Thanatos is a bit to...hectic."

"I mean if he hasn't given a body to damnnate for a day he only sulks." Athene quipted.

"Another reason I don't shuddle the bodies, I don't take any pleasure in the souls being lost, and while Thanatos doesn't either, he doesn't not enjoy some part of it." Anubis said.

The gods shrugged and went back to work when suddenly a voice echoed in the godly chambers

"_My lords forgive my intrusion...I need to speak to you...we have failed Nidhöggr is awake and escaped our grasp, we were unable to presue him." _The Pagan commander said

Freya sighed " this is bad." She said before responding.

"Thank you for this information young warrior we will do what must be done." She said as she nodded to Thor before she opened a link with Gryphon.

(Post revelation)

Harry sat ontop of a stone, taking in the news that Voldermort the one who wiped out nearly two generations of wizards, his parents killers, was only compared to a monster of the week in comparison to Nidhöggr/ or even as compared to who he would most likely send Jormungander.

Having the feeling of hopelessness he sighed. To say he was over his head, to say the wizarding world was in over his head was an understatement.

Harry looked up at them

"I can't understand why it is your so calm." He said

"Oh trust me we're not. But we are capable of seeing the bigger picture that you mortals have no capacity of seeing." Thor said

Gryphon rolled his eyes, "what he means is that they are calculating how to defeat him instead of sulking." Thor looked over to gryphon,

" same think." He said with a smile.

Harry sighed and stood up

"In that case...how can I help?" He said

"Oh now your willing to help?" Thor asked

"Thor please, you and I both know we need all the help we can get." Gryphon said

Thor rolled his eyes. "Yea...I'll tell the rest of the council the wizarding world is willing to help…" he said as a bolt of lightning struck the ground and Thor vanished.

Harry and Gryphon looked at each other.

"What's the idea?" Harry asked

"Well many pagans actually hide in the average homes, and they actually do consider themselves what you call muggle." Gryphon said as he started to walk. Harry followed

" we actually have several pagans in high places in muggle society. If we can have your society come out and not kill us on site I'm pretty sure we will have enough forces to at least resist Nidhöggr." Gryphon said.

Harry nodded "I'm not sure how that's gonna go down in the ministry but I have a feeling we can get you into Hogwarts as a teacher And have you teach them paganism." He said

"There is no teaching Paganism, it's all in faith." Gryphon said."

"Still the ministry isn't gonna like this...your going have to go under a new name...perhaps ancient Magic." Harry suggested

"As long as you spell it right." Gryphon says

"And how is that?" Harry asked

"Magick. The K is important." Gryphon said

Harry nodded

(Hermione Granger: Ministy of Magic office)

Sitting in her office Hermione sighed at the thought of what was happening. The rise of paganism was quiet costly and had her on the edge

Hermione sighed in relief when she got a letter from Harry, however once she opened it and read it her heart jumped into her throat.

_Dear Hermoine,_

_Things are more complicated as it seemed, _

_Let me make a note I have made contact then everything went belly up at that point, it appears the pagans are on our side surprisingly enough, seeing as I had a run in with Thor (yes the mythical one) myself and instead of killing me only told that a dark god was awake, and it's apparently bad to threaten the planet at this point maybe even the universe I can't remember what they said._

_Anyways the point is we have a plan to stop him but it means your gonna have to pull back the hunt for pagans, as we will need more to defeat Nidhöggr. _

_I plan to have him sent to Hogwarts and he must teach the kids. ( yes I know James and Albus are there and don't think I'm happy about unless this was the only way to keep them alive.) _

_I'm sorry I know you just got this job and you like it and you know this will most likely destroy your reputation. I will give you the free Will about about this, _

_I'm telling you this so you know this paper is charmed with Pagan magick which is untraceable, you can decide to turn away, I will not be upset but all memory of this letter will erase from your mind and the letter will burn up. _

_If you still wanna do this keep reading."_

_I'm sorry Harry_

Hermoine put down the letter and sighed before throwing back her head in a tearful chuckle.

"Stupid Potter, you don't get it. I didn't accept the job because I wanted the reputation I did it so someone could do the right thing." She said out loud as she wiped her eyes and picked up the letter

"_Good job Hermione I knew you could do it, sorry about the paper, however don't worry Gryphon charmed it so only a pagan or one who is in league with us can read it, otherwise it will just look blank and be indestructible. ( infused with leather hide I believe) _

_We are in root back to HQ in America, I'd like to get word to McGonagall as soon as possible._

_Also the sooner we get word to the reform the anti-pagan laws the better, i'd recommend going for the humanitie options see if you can't get them to recognizes they are humans too._

"_Both of us are going to run counter offensive ops in America against Nidhöggr. He's claimed the death-eaters we released and apparently they were loyal to him the whole time not Voldemort. And there powers are completely nonsensically uneven._

_Anyways this is long so I will go, I will contact you again the same way, write your response from McGonagall on the backside of the paper._

_Oh tell Ginny I love and miss her._

_From Harry_

Hermione sighed

"Ginny will not be happy." She said as she stood up and walked to the fireplace.

"Headmaster McGonagall I wish to have a talk about about a future teacher to have on your staff." Hermione said as she sent a Patronus off to The Headmaster of Hogwarts.

(Eoc) well this is a long chapter but a good one next part we see the response from both the headmaster and Ginny, and soon James and Albus as they are going to be the main eyes of Hogwarts besides gryphon.

Well tell me how you like the chapter and if there is anything about the lore ( Harry Potter I forgot/didn't know about)

PS: i dont own Terrance its dommic noble from youtube only.

Keep reading-bankerrtx01


	4. Return to school

Harry Potter Fanfic wrath of the gods

(Headmistress Mcgonagall's office)

Headmistress McGonagall has seen a lot of strange things during her time at Hogwarts I mean how could you not during the tenure of being there with the class of '91'

But this was just the strangest, I mean not only the minister of magic, but one of her own students trying to uproot the direct laws of magic to allow a teacher to come into the school mid-term for a full new course,

And the funny thing was Hermione granger was dead set on it,

"Minister I understand that this troubles you, but the thing is I simply can't just hire somebody without going through the proper paperwork, this was a problem with the previous administration you know that." McGonagall said

Hermione sighed and the headmistress was right, many of the previous administration's hid stuff from the public and paid the price. As such Hermione when she went for minister told them there would be no lies they couldn't handle.

However Hermione was a passion speaker but one who can speak tactically.

" true headmistress however, if the public knew of a pagan coming into Hogwarts they might be destressed and pull their students out, if they do that, Hogwarts won't have enough students to reason having such an expensive budget." Hermione said

She hated to do this, she knew the school was in thin threads back when Dumbledore was running it it was why the school brooms were 5 generations out of date. But it had to be done, Gryphon had to teach at Hogwarts.

McGonagall growled knowing the ploy Hermione was playing.

Minister Granger softened her gaze. "Minerva. The other thing is this one person maybe our only hope to save the planet from a danger that makes Voldemort look like a walk in the park." Hermoine said

At that The headmistress sputtered her tea all over herself not because of the calm collected nature Hermoine used the hated name but due to how serious she sounded looking over to the minister for Confirmation,

"Your sure about this minister?" She asked

"I think how my contact worded it was "it makes Voldermort look like a monster Of the week." Hermione said

"Minerva recollected herself. It appears that due to light of new information, I'm gonna have to fast track the registration process. Tell him to come by my office next Monday. The week after if he is out of the country." The headmistress said

Hermione nodded as they parted.

Hermione sent off the letter pleased that it was according to plan, next was to get the wizarding world on their side.

That was the daunting task seeing as many of them were actually in the dark and knew nothing. Hermione had to ask why would this happen before she realized she grew up in the same system.

(Harry Potter)

Harry got the letter from Hermione and smiled as he looked over to gryphon. "Good news you were accepted." He said

"Right now we only need to get me to Hogwarts without the ministy noticing." Gryphon said

"Well we can do a lot if Hermione can get a word to the Aroras and Ant-pagan division's and that would be a good distraction." He said however gryphon disagreed

"The anti pagan groups are very devoted and would not side easily they would probably kill her and say she has sided with the enemy." He said

"But if she can convince the rest of the Ministry they will be ousted as an extremist group and hunted down like the death eaters." Harry said

"That would take way to long and so much manpower. Time and resources we do not have." Gryphon said as he stood up

"Nidhöggr is on the move we need to get to Hogwarts ASAP." Gryphon said

Harry sighed but knew he was right.

"Alright hang on we will apprate to Hogwarts." Harry said as gryphon put a hand on his shoulder as they apprated away.

(Hogwarts)

Headmistress McGonagall sighed as she sat in the office when suddenly she felt a pull…of the Hogwarts wards.

Someone or something was trying to apprate into Hogwarts.

Stiffly she stood up and grabbed her wand as she got tunnel vision to _protect the children_. As she stepped into the floo and flooed to the distrubance.

(Harry/Gryphon )

Gryphon felt immense pain and horrible feelings as they transported at what seemed to be the speed of light and only repealed before it felt they were sent past a Water filter and reassembled on the other side

Gryphon appeared and started to fall forward towards a large rock that would split his skull open if he hit it instinctively he did a parkour drop roll despite his body telling him not to and he would be sick. He regained his footing back on the snow rolling off the rock from his back. And promptly emptied his stomach into the snow.

He looked back to Harry Potter on his back laughing like a mainaic.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY POTTER?!" Gryphon asked.

Harry kept laughing but shook his head trying to tell gryphon it wasn't and he was laughing for a different reason.

"Then please tell me what is so funny?" Gryphon asked as Harry finally stopped laughing.

"Well you see the Hogwarts school is said to have Imprentrable Anti-Appration wards around the campus. Those wards we just breached.

"So that was the Feeling of hitting a brick wall and then a pop filter split my molecules apart." Gryphon said

Harry nodded

"Ok then the question is if they are so impenetrable how did we get past them?" Gryphon asked

"That is the same question I would like to know as well." A voice said as gryphon turned around and found himself faced with a elden witch dressed in shiny green robes.

"Hello headmistress McGonagall." Harry said as he laid back in the snow.

"Potter...of course you would do something like this...I swear your becoming more and more like your father than you realize." She said trying hard to keep at least some distain from her voice.

"My apologies Headmistress but it was urgent we got here ASAP. Tell me has the minister been in contact with you?" He asked

"She has...I assume he is the...special teaching case here?" She asked

Gryphon stepped forward. "Yes Headmistress I am Gryphon Provenzano here to give your students a major leap in there magick." He said

Mcgonagall looked to his neck and noticed the hammer of Thor. "And a pagan too as I see." She said

Gryphon smiled.

"You have been expected...come." She said as they walked in the snow.

"I assume from the remains of your lunch that was the first time you've apprated?" McGonagall asked

" yes it was more violent than I was prepared for. Fell like riding a bullet train without a seatbelt and spinning around at the same time…" gryphon said

McGonagall ignored the muggle technology terms and kept walking. "For the reason you've been able to make it pass the wards Mr Potter it is actually due to the battle of Hogwarts and when you and Voldemort were dueling here." She said

"How so?" Harry asked

"When he destroyed the shield protection the school the wards were actually attached to said shield giving them an anchor to physically, with it destroyed the wards that had nothing to latch onto were either destroyed or weaken severely. Many of the more powerful wards were relocated and waited for the shield to power up again but many of the lesser wards were fully destroyed. This explain's why you were able to apprate during your final duel with Voldemort when the wards should have been functioning," the headmistress said.

"Ok and that also explains why we were able to breach them. The school's shields aren't at full power yet." Gryphon said getting the jist.

McGonagall nodded before sighing "and now I fear they never will. Where you just apprated from was one of the last Ward anchors the school had, it happened to the rock gryphon almost faceplated into had he not rolled." She said

Gryphon looked back and noticed the stone was cleanly cracked in two probably shattered when the wards broke.

"Well shit." Gryphon hissed

"Can the ward anchor be repaired?" Harry asked

"Only by a very powerful Warder and the spell would take a long time to do, we don't even know where all the anchors are if there are any left." She said

"So what your saying is Hogwarts is a sitting duck from Magickal bombardment and no longer a suitable stronghold." Gryphon summarized.

Mcgonagall solemnly nodded

"Fuck and with Nidhöggr resurrected we need as many stronghold's as we can get." Gryphon hissed

"By long how long are we talking about to heal the Anchor?" Harry asked

"I can't assess that. You would need Professor Flitwick or another charmer who works well with wards to examine it but if my notes that Albus left behind was correct with the right people probably only a month." She said

"A month is a good time it's still not a great idea to be so reckless with how open we are but it will have to do. Harry go and see if you can't find a good enough warder to repair the stone. If not replace it." Gryphon said

Harry Potter nodded and ran off past the wards before apprating away.

Gryphon turned to the headmistress "I was told I was to be expected shall we meet the staff?"

Mcgonagall nodded and headed to the staff room

Inside the room gryphon looked to see many were sitting around the table expecting him. He also expected to be glaired at for being a pagan seeing as the hammer of Thor was around his neck but was surprised when all he saw was genuine happy faces around him.

Gryphon this is our staff. For defense against the dark arts is Jannit Sapper. And head of Hufflepuff We have Professor Flitwick as head of Ravenclaws and charms teacher, we have Nevil Longbottom as Herbology and also the head of Gryffindor house, as potions we have, Matt Grazewater.

And head of Slytherin house." The headmistress said as both men nodded to gryphon as gryphon got to know all the teachers.

"So tell me what position are you taking over?" Professor Binns of history of magick asked

"I'm actually making my own. The Magick arts and actually goes into all magick branches." Gryphon said

There was a scoff at the end of the table as everyone looked to the head of Slytherin.

"No doubt a inbred copy of that muggle stuff." Matt grazewater said he was the one teacher no one liked much like the previous Potions master Snape however unlike him he couldn't give a rats ass if anyone liked him and gave no care about what others Thought he was also a pure blood supremist and bashed any mention of paganism and bullshit.

This was the last straw for Nevil who not only had seen several Different types of magick but was actually on the fence of becoming pagan himself turned to face him.

"Grazewater. Teacher or not you have no right to insult a person's effectiveness in magick by there belief-." Nevil was cut off as a loud 'tap tap Bang!' Was heard as a right infront of his nose was a thin needle like blade pointing to Grazewater's throat.

" say what you want about my character. Charge me with heresy, burn me at the stake, curse me for 10-11 folds of hell but do not, EVER insult my magick, my magick is given as the power from the gods to insult my magick practice's is to insult them, and as I am an envoy of the gods who is keeping this world together. I'd think you would want to keep it that way." Gryphon said

Nevil Longbottom sighed as the needle like weapon vanished.

"My apologies Mister Longbottom, as you can see I'm very...sensitive with my magick," he said

Nevil nodded "is it fine gryphon please call me Nevil, if I believe this is all I'd like to help you set up your classroom and have a longer chat." He said

Gryphon looked at Mcgonagall "no more teachers are to know of your residence here in the castle, for your true reason and none shall dare persecute you within these halls so long as I breath." Mcgonagall said

Gryphon took a deep breath and even Nevil's eyes widened as an invisible veil was casted over him.

'Does she even know what she did?...can't be...I'll have to ask.'

Gryphon nodded "thank you Mcgonagall, Nevil if you can wait for me at my classroom I shall need to talk to the headmistress for a second."

Nevil nodded and left as the rest of the teachers followed suit.

"Do you know what you did?" Gryphon asked

Mcgonagall raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You performed a 'rite of sealing oath'...it's as the name implies a Pagan oath that implies that no negative harm or in this case attemptive harm shall come upon the speakers target, in many times it is spoken under a promise of a God that they will fulfil there wish, or until the god feels they met the demands they seek. For someone to do this without a god or goddess in there cast as very rare and only very powerful witches can pull it off. The other major thing is intent, you by the power I felt in the 'Rite of sealing oath' you gave I could feel that you would be willing to skin anyone alive if any harm was to come to me, is that what you ment by that?" Gryphon asked

Mcgonagall nodded firmly. "Yes gryphon Ms Granger told me about your importance in stopping the dark god, I will not fail in this I wish for humanity to live." She said

"As do I...but do you realize I may have to destroy all the culture you've worked on hiding?" Gryphon asked

"If we live and breath another day then the loss of the wizarding world is a small sacrifice." She said

Gryphon nodded " very well I will leave you as I prepare my room. Please tell me when you tell the student body about my presence. And also my classes are to in compass all years and will mostly have a round the clock schedule." Gryphon said

"A workaholic much?" Mcgonagall smiled

Gryphon shrugged. "Stressed for time but also yea." He said as he left.

(Hogwarts school Gryphon's classroom)

Walking up the grand staircase and into the forbidden corridor He noticed Neville leaning on the wall next to a torch. Above a door

"So this is it?" Gryphon asked Neville nodded

"Yep this is it...the only free place where the castle can practice Paganism in over 1000 years." Nevil said

Gryphon looked over "you almost seem...happy about it?" Gryphon asked

"Well you are a pagan, I can tell you can read my mind so what am I thinking about?" Neville asked

Gryphon turned to look at Neville's eyes and felt his reading's...gryphon after a solid minute blinked and looked down at his shoes.

"Know my study isn't just for students Neville if ever you wish my door is open." He said as he pushed the door open

"Thank you my firend, I perhaps may join you in sometime." Neville said

Gryphon nodded and stepped with the door behind him being in the bottom left corner of the room the far end had another towards the right as well.

The floors were covered with dust but had a nice Mahogany finish flooring, there were no windows which Gryphon felt to be a major downside. However the space itself was massive nearly 30 ft across by 25ft. On the far side

"Damn this...is actually pretty accommodable." He said nodding.

Neville glad he liked the room pulled out Gryphon's trunk. "So then what do we get to first?" He asked

"First up we need to clean let me open up my trunk." Gryphon said as he did so he revealed how tightly packed everything was.

"Woah?" Neville said

"That's the charm of being a pagan, getting use to both muggle tech, and Magic" Gryphon said

Neville nodded as he held a broom as Gryphon held the other.

"Sweep all the dust off to the far left side doesn't have to be clean just 90% of it my classes will be doing the same each time they visit." Gryphon said

Once they finished sweeping Gryphon put the brooms aside and opened his trunk again

"Now we have to work on creating a good space for magick." Gryphon said

"And how do we do that?" Neville asked

"Well for many witches it's different...me as a solitary I don't need a one space physically as I do it within my mind. However for the class seeing all different types of teaching works for different students I suppose I'll have to go for a physical one." He said

"And how do we do that?" Neville asked

Gryphon reaches into his trunk and pulled out something and tossed it to Neville "with this!" He said

Neville held it up "chalk?" He asked

"Sometimes the most important tools are the simplest." Now excuse me for a minute I have to remember this from memory…" gryphon said as he took a deep breath.

"Right yes...ok Neville do me a favor and make a full circle around the room." Gryphon asked

"How big?" Neville asked

"Say about enough to fit a class inside this is technically the witches circle or power circle . And where all Magick in a group is preformed and harnessed." Gryphon said as he moved to the door

Standing in the doorway he reached into his pocket and pulled out a compass and opened it

"Good the entrance is on the East side that makes it easy for the class to enter and exit." gryphon said

"Is that important?" Neville asked

Gryphon nodded "it is very important not doing this and any spell you preform can backfire it is also necessary to clean the circle every time you enter and exit the circle." Gryphon said

Neville nodded as he finished the circle gryphon nodded

"Good job Neville and you have free space to move fully around the room that is good." Gryphon said

"So what now?" Neville asked

"Well for now I purify the circle and cleanse the room this part isn't really nessary due to the fact so many people are going to be coming in and out of the circle. But it's good to do once at least." Gryphon said

As gryphon preformed the cleansing ritual using watered Salt, and tossing it around the circle Gryphon sighed as he left the circle eastward and picked up the broom as he went to clean it.

After he finished cleaning he sighed.

"Alright Neville thanks most of the room is now set up the only thing left to do now is for me to move my truck...there." Gryphon said as he pushed his truck against the wall on the left side of the room and the gap the room had between the circle and the door.

"And now to set up my alter." Gryphon said

"Do you want me to leave...I know alters can be...personal." Neville said

"None sense while yes most of the alter's are quiet personal. This one is a necessary because of the class the other thing is this is to be where I sleep and that door is where the bed is. The alter here is important for that reason." Gryphon said

Neville nodded "I understand then on behalf of all the students here I thank you for giving us so much personal insite to you." He bowed

Gryphon smiled "I thank you for having my trust in this." He said as he went to the other end of the room and sighed he opened the door and found the room had much of the other chairs and desks from the space crammed in here like a closet. Gryphon did notice he had the bed too.

"Hey Neville can you help me move these chairs out of here?" He asked

Neville helped clean the room and gave Gryphon a good desk and chair for his alter.

"Alright Neville lets put the desk here!" He said as he put the desk against the wall and the chair infront.

Neville sighed. "What about the other chair?" He asked "I don't need them put them out in the hall a student can grab one if they need it." Gryphon said.

After the desk was set up Gryphon went to work setting up his alter. It was filled with crystals. On his left His BoS (book of shadows) in the center. His athane and wand on the right. The few books of solitary magick he had, "Living Wicca," by scott Cunningham, and "The complete book of Witchcraft. By Raymond Buckland. Known by most as practitioners "The Buckland's book of Witchcraft."

Gryphon also had his personal spellbooks in the mini library on the desk in the back right corner. , with muggle pencils for consistent note taking. Above the BoS, next to the mini library on the right was a mortar and pestle. And a candle, on the far left back against the wall was a drinking horn in a stand he also had a small caldron over a weak fire.

Gryphon was satisfied at his setup he was ready but first. Just because it was nessary for it to be here did not mean it had to be an attention grabber.

Gryphon stood up and took a deep breath and after carving a symbol on the front right leg

After being done Gryphon stepper back and examined his work.

Neville walked up to him.

"So what was that you did?" He asked

"I put a ruin on it so students would be more likely to skip past it. By seeing it as mundane. Almost like camouflage or well how standing still I the best way to not be caught." Gryphon said

Neville nodded as he understood the theory's and smiled. "Well it's good to know you've settled I should go down to my greenhouse and make sure my plants are in order for Monday." Neville said

Gryphon nodded as he shook hands with Neville.

"Good to meet you Neville I cannot wait till I see you in class either in personal time on the weekends, or perhaps in one of my classes itself." Gryphon said

Neville nodded and left happy about his new firend

(Eoc)

And done phew this is long we'll now let's see disclaimers oh right!

I do not own the rights to either of the books mentioned in this chapter ( yes they are real)

And also note any pagan ritual's in this book are also real ( albeit not how I actually do it when I practice) I will try to keep writing this story but I don't know when the next part will come Thank you for reading this review if you liked it, tell me why if you didn't. And as always Keep reading -bankerrtx01-


	5. Q&A and dark followers

Harry Potter Fanfic wrath of the gods

(Ministry of magic:England:Department of mystery)

Unspeakable is a term used in the most deadly profession in the MoM, that of the DoM, acting completely Autonomously and without supervision it makes many Black Op's programs look like children lying to their parents,

Global magic identification, every burst of accidental, unrestricted, traced, illegal, and other forms under the sun were all located here, they call it the veil, and while it certainly looks quiet similar to the Archway of death it acts completely differently

For the fact that the magick in the archway is so old nothing can destroy it, as it goes back to billions of years, several unspeakable's theorize that the Archway goes back to the beginning of the planet, which only means one way the Archway was formed.

Pagan magick.

However the unspeakable's are not pagans but while there foundation goes back to paganism and while the ancient unspeakable's were pagan, as the MoM were weeding out corrupt Pagans the unspeakable's made a vow and stopped using the veil, and today no one in the unspeakable's has ever seen the veil or know what lies beyond it. However few people have seen the archway and claim magnificent ruins on it and also several skeletons around the back of the archway

If those who studied the ruins would say it was a warning a direct translation reads as

"_Those who are not apart of the craft beware, the room behind shows powers and magick beyond reason, those with a open mind my enter unintruded, those who don't believe will have there eyes shut…"_

The attestment to skeletons are if not proof this warning is real leaves all but a question that if it's a hoaks, why?

Other theories suggest The archway is said to be a door that leads to the center of the earth. But seeing as no one can confirm nor deny it it is unknown.

[ Hogwarts]

(Gryphon's classroom)

Gryphon sat still on the floor in a deep breath of mediation, without opening his eyes he felt the door open he couldn't help but smile in how nice the headmistress was being in regards to his practices.

"You don't need to worry about the door slamming, nor do you need to apologize for spilled water." Gryphon said

The sudden use of gryphon's voice made the Headmistress jump and let go of the door. Which true to form the heavy door slammed against the wall making the whole castle shook, that however did make a small vile of water tip off the table and shatter on the ground.

Mcgonigal shuddered a breath "gryphon I'm so sorry I will pick up the mess as good as me filtch can come." She said

Gryphon opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder with a smug smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"I told you not to worry about the water." He said

"I know but…" McGonagall's mind caught up to her ears as she shuddered a deep breath and calmed down,

"How did you do that?" She asked as she watched gryphon stand up and walk over to the mess he again smiled

"Magick." He said

McGonagall sighed, knowing he wouldn't tell anymore,

"I suppose you know why I'm here as well." She said

"Yes I do…" gryphon said as he picked up the glass. He found the biggest piece of glass and walked over to the window and tossed it outside, followed by the other shards.

"It will take place today at breakfast it's the first formal meal and while it will reveal yourself to the school you know what I'm willing to do." McGonagall said

"As I said time and time again headmistress, thank you for your kindness, however I fear I will not be able to teach as many as I hoped. But I pray to be wrong, I will be there headmistress." Gryphon said

McGonagall nodded and left, as Gryphon grabbed his broom and went to clean up the mess.

(Hogwarts: breakfast) Albus potter]

Albus potter slowly made his way to the Slytherin table for breakfast, he sat next to his friend Scorpio, they said nothing but they did held battered breaths, as the fact that they knew time was fixed from there ordeals at the beginning of the semester, however with the beginning of the this semester, they only had to get through this semester and nothing would go wrong, he just had to hope,

At this point headmistress McGonagall stood up, "if I could have your attention please." She said

"Shit." Albus hissed well there went this idea of a normal school year, sure he knew his father loved him but well it didn't mean it didn't hurt him. He looked up and found his brother James looking up with him with a light smile,

Albus tried to smile back but he didn't know if he was successful fortunately McGonagall spoke up again,

"I'm aware this is highly unusual but due to several different issues that have come up the school curriculum has been changed." She said causing the room to gasp. your teacher will be arriving shortly and I will have him speak to you all, know that both I and the ministry have said that this is important, so please do not argue with this change." Headmistress McGonagall said as suddenly there was a tapping on the door,

"He appeared to be here. Send him in." McGonagall said

Albus potter looked to the door, and he heard a bunch of muttering, but he didn't recognize the voices,

Suddenly the door opened and a hunched man with a hooded cloak glided past the ground,

Albus shook his head as he noticed the voices were getting stronger, so strong it was causing him a headache. It sounded like...chanting...While the person passed people muttered, Albus turned to Scorpio, " do you hear that?" He asked his firend, only to be hushed as he looked to the man who entered,

Albus looked and noticed the voices had dimmed down a bit but he also noticed that he would hear them brighter when he looked to the hooded man who stood in front of the head table now,

Everyone was quiet as he stood still. Waiting for him to speak,

(Gryphon)

He knew it was time to enter the great hall, he sighed "time to find out who I will teach, he reached down and touched his crystal hanging around his neck. " help me locate those who care…" he said as he put his crystal under his shirt so the gem was touching his direct skin,

After it was set up he slowly pushed the doors to the great hall and lowered his head as he also began to chant with each step,

(Note this is old Norse and while there is a song it only sings the first verse.) also not I do not own this)

"Ask veit eg standa,

heitir Yggdrasill,

hár baðmur, ausinn

hvíta auri;

þaðan koma döggvar

þær er í dala falla,

stendur æ yfir grænn

Urðarbrunni.

En ask vet jag stånda,

den Yggdrasil heter,

ett väldigt träd,

överöst av vita sanden.

Därifrån kommer daggen

som i dalarna faller,

den står evigt grön

över Urdarbrunnen."

By the time he was done he was standing in front of the head table right in front of Headmistress McGonagall.

He sighed heavily as he slowly unhooked his cloak,

"Headmistress McGonagall, it is to my regret I am unable to teach 90% of those present in this hall." Gryphon said

The hall gasped as they heard his voice, "being unable to teach them what the, what good is a teacher if they cannot teach people anything.

Headmistress McGonagall sighed and nodded,

" may I ask, the reason how you get to this, and who you can teach then?" She asked

Gryphon nodded

"Through my reading I can tell many of the students here have a very closed identity of the use of Magick, and while they can be welcome to my classroom, I am unable to help them if they are unwilling to learn." He said

"Can you identify the population that will be able to be there," McGonagall said

"A sporadic amount of first year's, a hand full of second years. And a few hand picked third years, no fourth years or above I'm afraid, I regret to say I maybe here for longer that I originally planned for." Gryphon said

Again there was hushed mutters both among the student bodies and the head table.

McGonagall sighed as she said

"Seeing as you are the expert on this level I defer to your lead." She said

Again shocked gasps, but McGonagall silenced them. Gryphon smiled "headmistress may I address the student body?" He asked McGonagall nodded as gryphon turned to the school.

"Hello everyone, I am your new teacher, so I feel that this is the best way to know everyone with a simple Q and A, so if anyone has any questions please don't be afraid to ask." He said

He looked and saw several people did in fact raise there hands, he pointed to a ravenclaw member towards his end.

"You there what's your name?" He asked

"Flanders sir," tell me what subject are you teaching us," he asked

Gryphon smiled

"Those who I will teach will be learning about magick of all forms, potions, charms, history, you name it," gryphon said

Another hand went up this time a hufflepuff student,

"Yes you there go," gryphon said

"Will this interfere with our normal classes?" A 3rd year girl asked

At this question Headmistress McGonagall answered, "if there is a conflict we will modify your schedule accordingly." She said as she nodded back to gryphon,

Gryphon nodded and looked around "anything else?" He asked

A Gryffindor rose her hand, "yes?" Gryphon asked as a 7th year looked to gryphon

"How is a class with such a big curriculum not just put unneeded stress on the younger student's here." He said

"Spoken like a head boy, and wanting to protect those underneath you, like the headmistress said your schedule's will be modified perhaps heavily." Gryphon said as he looked around. And nodded to another ravenclaw who was also a first year

"How will we know we were selected for your class?" She asked

Gryphon smiled he knew he would like Ravinclaw,

"Anyone who heard chanting when I entered the room please stand up now." He said

From across the four tables 3-4-6 students each stood up all of them between 1st and 3rd years. Each table.

Albus looked over to scorpio unsure if he wanted to stand up or not, however he looked over to Gryffindor and noticed James was slowly standing up, Albus knew as he too stood up, he looked over to James who smiled, however this sparked outrage.

"I thought you said you would only teach 1st to 3rd years James Potter is a 6th year!" Someone yelled

Gryphon raised his hand to quiet everyone down. Once the yells stopped he spoke

"It is not due to age I restrict you it is due to your closed off mind as to what you believe does and doesn't constitute as magick, if you should be able to break your bond between your previous belief of magick and your inclosed mind you will be freely able to join my class and learn with your peers." Gryphon said

He looked around as he saw no more hands but knew there were more questions,

"Come on I know there are more people who want there question answered, don't be afraid ask them," he said

He looked over and saw James raise his hand

"Yes James I believe right," gryphon asked

James nodded "yes sir, my question is, is this class Ministry approved,

Gryphon snorted "no why do you think I had to come into this school under the cover the darkness." Gryphon said as he smiled James smiled, back and sat down happily

"Anyone else?" He asked as again another ravinclaw raised her hands this time a 6th year,

"Go ahead." Gryphon asked

"Are you teaching us paganism?" She asked as everyone looked at her with hushed breaths and shyer away from her, however gryphon was honest as he nodded

"Yes." He said causing hushed muttered around the hall,

"Now one more question I know people want to ask it." Gryphon asked

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone stand up, gryphon looked over and saw Him nod

"You have a question?" Gryphon asked as he noticed the kid next to him look up shocked

"Are you pagan?" Albus Potter Asked

Gryphon smiled

"15 points to Slytherin." He said, confirming the question.

(Nidhöggr) [unknown safehouse]

In the house, slumped in the chair, the god of serpent's sighed,

"Damn I expected this body to be a good avatar, but this body is crumbling the more I push it," Nidhöggr said as he looked to his crumbling hand which he reformed, his servant by his side Lucius Malfoy knelt by him holding out water,

Nidhöggr dipped his crumbled hand into it and sighed as the pain went away.

"I dare not call upon my servants, at this time should I lose my full body, I fear it will be quiet a while until I regain it." The snake god said

"My lord, lord Voldemort-." Lucius Malfoy started but was hissed at by Nidhöggr.

"Only you will address me as lord, call Voldermort by either his knighted name, or his Pitiful human name due to his failure, I care not either, his goal was simple control the world and resurrect me, once the world was rid of those who could be considered a threat to my power. He failed both fronts." He said

Lucius Malfoy shuddered,stood up and bowed,

"My lord, does that mean...does that mean the muggles are a threat to our society?" He asked

Nidhöggr turned to his servant,

"Yes, Lucius, they are very much a threat to us. In fact, everyone on this earth is a threat, for you see, anyone with a living soul, can be a pagan. And if they become a pagan, there control we exert over them as gods is nullified. Only by belief does that god remain powerful to that person." Nidhöggr explained

Lucius nodded, shakingly

Nidhöggr placed a head on his shoulder, "tell me Lucius...do you fear me?" He asked

Lucius looked up pale and shocked. He shocked his head, "no...no my lord, I do not fear you, you have been far nicer than, Lor- That bastard riddle!" Lucius snarled out,

Nidhöggr smiled

"Good. Tell me do you know anyone else who will come to our aid here?" He asked

"No my lord." And if anyone is to come then we shall expect them to be our enemies." Lucius said

Nidhöggr sighed "very well I was gonna have you go onto an important Mission for me, but I fear what will happen if I was to be without your care." Nidhöggr said

Lucius stood up

"Tell me what needs to be done and I can have a house elf or someone I imperus to gather it for me while I stay by your side." He said

"Hmm that is a good idea however you will be most likely found before your accomplishment it, due to the paranoia, no, tell me do you know where any other previous death eaters are?" He asked

No sir, I feel I was the only one released from that blasted prison. And that's only because I got lucky, I fear they may have been kissed." Lucius said

Suddenly there was a knock on the door,

Lucius snapped a look behind him and back to his master,

"See who it is, be careful," Nidhöggr said

Lucius nodded and pulled out his wand and walked to the door, he looked out of the eye whole and found Mr, and Mrs Snyde. Some of the few death eaters from the first Wizarding War,

"What do you want?" Lucius asked

"We heard the lord was back we wished to join." Mr Snyde said as he pulled up his arm revealing the dark mark, Lucius looked into there mind they were trustworthy,

"Inside quickly." He said as they walked in

Lucius remained quiet as he approached this master,

He knelt before him. "They are trustworthy my lord." He said

Mr Snyde growled at the form in front of him, "who the hell is this?" He asked

Lucius winced lightly and replied coolly to Nidhöggr, "they maybe, uninformed however my lord," he said

"Quiet….Lucius the plan will proceed as planned, your job is to find the corpse of...how did you word it, that bastard Riddle?" Nidhöggr asked

Lucius smiled and nodded.

"Yes...find his corpse and bring it back to me, then our mission will continue, be careful and don't be caught." He said Lucius nodded and walked away,

Nidhöggr looked at both Mr and Mrs Snyde, "I'm about to tell you a story. The year of 1944. And a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle has just creating his first horcrux to obtain immortality, Gerald Grindelwald was the the dark lord and my follower, World War Two was in full swing, and now I had a backup plan…" Nidhöggr said as Mr, and Mrs Snyde listened intently.

(Lucius Malfoy)

Lucius walked the streets and headed into a ally which had access to the Wizarding worlds shopping center,

He walked in backwards to make sure no one was following him and blended into the crowd.

As he walked he smiled as no one paid attention to him, he silently snuck into a store that sold parts of the dark arts.

The man behind the counter smiled

"Mr Malfoy what can I do for you?" He asked

Malfoy put a stack of galleons on the desk, "information...discreetly." He said stonly

The man behind the counter looked left and right and whispered, " there are several dark artifacts that hold a significant interest to-." The man was cut off as Lucius grabbed him by the neck and pinned him down

"I did not come here to be toyed with regarding simpltion toys, I will ask you bluntly, when Tom Marvolo Riddle fell, where did they take the body." He asked

"It is unknown, but I hear with great difficulty they have moved him to the DoM to be sealed under wards, i do not know anymore," he said

"What about his daughter?" Lucius asked

"Azkaban she's in Azkaban!" He said

Lucius let go as the man gasped,

"I need to find a way to break into Azkaban." He said

"Your insane." The man said

"And you are on your last breaths, Imperio!" He said

"You will find a way to gain access to Azkaban sneak in and free Delphini Riddle, and ensure she returns to England safely." Even if you give up your life to do so," Lucius said as he put his wand away and walked out,

Lucius exited the shop and blended into the crowd, as he went away to find his master.

(Eoc)

Things are speeding up quickly, I hope you enjoy, for those who stick around thanks for those who leave for saying I've made the pagins far too overpowered, the long answer is far from it

Everyone in the universe can become pagan, and the magick isn't about how powerful your core is, it's about intent, and belief in your intent. And when I say everyone I mean everyone, even Old wizards, and witches, its only dependent on how tied your mind is, to learn it, like IRL

People who are apart of the craft have a very open mind, we don't believe in racism, we don't believe that people who don't believe our craft are less than, or inferior, and while there are perhaps extremists, (the nazi party is said to have been made up with a few pagans) but the fact is no group is not full with hate group, and Wicca doesn't idolize the mass killing of anyone, and while we don't shear away from history we do not believe the nazi party is connected to our religion, the first rule of the rede is simply do no harm, so to be blunt nazi's aren't apart of the craft, and everyone is consider equal in our eyes. Phew that was an unexpected rant, wow ok so I'm in the mood to write this now so expect several updates along the way,

Thanks for reading reply if you like it tell me if you don't, and as always keep reading -G. / Bankerrtx01-


	6. Dark knight of evil

Harry Potter Fanfic wrath of the gods

(Azkaban prison)

Delphini riddle sat in her cell of Azkaban, she listened to the endless storm outside as she looked to see her Auror guard watching down the halls as he also went to his studies for a better Auror,

Delphini sighed, as she stood up suddenly, however she noticed her guard was watching her with his wand out,

"Sorry honey...but I do know how important you are, so I don't expect you to go away without me noticing." The Auror said when suddenly there was a second man came in, "Alote, it appeared the prisoner has a visitor." The other guard said

"She is under maximum security she can't be allowed visitor's." The Auror said

"Orders from the warden, now get her down to the visitor's center," he said as he walked off.

The Auror sighed and stood up,

"Alright lady you heard him, but I'm not taking any chances, "turn around," he said Delphini smiled slyly as she did so. "Tell me do you want me to bend at the waste too?" She asked

"STUPFY!" The Auror said as Delphini stood ridged. As the Auror opened the door,

"Nope, just don't want you going anywhere, sweetheart." He said with no amount of passion in his voice as he chuckled dryly, as he dragged her to the room.

Once he got her there and in place he undid the spell,

"Sit...your visitor will be here in a second...dont think I'm watching you." He said as. He clutched her neck which made Delphini shudder. "Ooh kinky…" she said

The guard chuckled dryly and replied "not my type, as he walked away slamming the door.

Only then did the door on the other side open and the man walked in and sat down.

"You look like you've been through hell." Delphini said

Indeed he did baggy clothes, pulped face, busted jaw,

"Worth it to talk to you, someone wants an audience with you." He said

"I serve myself, I don't care who it is." She said

The man leaned in "oh honey I believe you do...seeing as. It's the only way you're getting out of here." He said as he slid his hand under the table and past the glass which Delphini took and read,

"At the third thunder strike the anti-apparition wards will be down." He said a he stood up

"Why should I believe you?" She asked as the paper disappeared.

"Because the real dark lord doesn't request unimportant people, lord Nidhöggr awaits." He said as he was lead out, Delphini's own guard came in and took her away, back to her cell

At the cell Delphini watched the window for the signal longingly. The guard didn't mind, she usually did just that,

"Delphini sighed as she stood up bored, and paced around the cell."

The guard looked up with an eyebrow raised

"You getting cabin fever love?" He asked

Delphini snapped a look at him and huffed back down, "why, it's not like your gonna be doing anything." She said

"Perhaps not, but I feel perhaps that staying in that cell with only a few feet to move doesn't do much, I mean you can't even get out of bed before your flat up against the bars…" the Auror purred,

It was at this point Delphini relized this was not her usual guard.

"Where is Mr. Alote?" She asked

"Transferred to the field, my sweet." He said

"Hmm and who are you?" She asked slyly she could use this, no she would use this.

"They call me Mr, Grey." He said as he reached between the bars and kissed Delphini as she reached past the bars and grabbed his wand, as the third strike of thunder occurred,

"Now quietly open the door, my love," Delphini said

The Auror growled but followed her instructions as he got in the cell, and Delphini gave the Auror a kiss before she apprated away.

She appeared infront of a run down house, but she trusted her informant, as she entered the house,

As she did she looked to see several snakes slithering along the walls down the hall to the main sitting room, she could have sworn she heard them hiss "she is here." Is parsolmouth.

As she entered the sitting room she was met with a viscous site, and if she were a lesser girl she would have screamed.

As it was she just looked in a horrid battered breath,

In the chair was a mass of snakes barely seeming human. But there was no question it was a single entity and was looking at her,

"Delphini, Riddle… do you know who I am?" The snakes hissed

Delphini still holding a rebellious streak scoffed and shrugged, "should I have?" She said there was a loud hiss which made her back away

"It seems your father didn't teach you any manner's." The snakes said

"How could he he was dead." Delphini said

The snakes slithered towards the chair, "yes...but together we can change that…" the snakes said as they slithered towards the chair as the mass of snakes also moved towards Delphini which finally formed as Nidhöggr touching her cheek,

"Who are you?" She asked

"I am who your father was trying to imitate, I am the true dark lord, I am Nidhöggr." He said

Delphini sank to her knees, "please forgive me, I did not know, how can I help resurrect my father?" She asked

Nidhöggr glided around the room,

"Dear girl, your Father was a very avid supporter of mine, however he did fail. But where he failed you will succeed." He said

"Why?" She asked not in defiance but of true question,

"Because you are to bring both your father, and mother back to me, and the entire family will become avid supporters." He said

"What must I do?" She asked

"Remain here for a while, Lucius Malfoy is gathering the ingredients, for the potion." He said

Dalphini nodded

"My lord. Sorry I know it's not my place to ask but, what am I to do I'm a wanted criminal and I doubt it will be long before I am discovered here," she said

Nidhöggr hissed before he chuckled.

"Yes...I can see Your father's influence in you, One young child, you do not need to bow to me, two, do not fear me, a god is only powerful as the people who believe in him. And three worry not about your hunters they will not find you, and when they do it will be too late," Nidhöggr said

Delphini nodded

(Hogwarts: Gryphon's classroom)

Albus Potter and the other student's who stood up for gryphon were now standing by the wall. While Gryphon sat at his alter, praying,

He knew they were there, and they were getting impatient, but he knew one would act first, he just had to wait…

Finally James Potter sighed "this is stupid, and strode forward and sat on the ground behind gryphon,

"And that child is what I was waiting for," gryphon said, as he stood up

"Sir?" James asked jumping up, but Gryphon put an arm on his shoulder and making him relax, as he stepped forward James looked down at his shoulder,

"Everyone welcome to The Magick arts, I'm your instructor, today I will teach you the most important part of being a pagan and perhaps if we are fortunate get started into feeling magick, now. I want everyone to find a spot where they feel comfortable and sit down there." Gryphon said

Everyone mummers but did as they asked,

While most people sat around there friends and talked Albus did something different

He closed his eyes took a deep breath and walked, he didn't stop until he felt completely calm and only then he opened his eyes, and found himself looking at the Alter that gryphon owns,

He looked back at the teacher, who nodded, "interesting tell me, is there another point in this room that you feel as calm?" He asked

"Albus looked around and said "um the window sir," he said

"Ok do you mind sitting there instead?" He asked

Albus simply nodded and headed to the open window and sat down a distance from it looking at gryphon,

"Now than we shall begin with a simple question, what, is magick?" Gryphon asked

(Albus)

After the first class to say everyone was interested was an understatement, while at first they hated the fact they had it every single day, now they never want to leave the class,

Albus was shocked when James came up to his brother and put an arm on his shoulder. "Look bro, father and me are both proud of you, know that, and you did quiet well in class, today, he said

"Thanks I wonder what we will be learning about tomorrow." Albus asked

"Your question is as good as mine, dear bro. Now come on lets eat," he said

"Yes then I need to get to potions." Albus said

"Right and I need to get to Dada, but Albus, you know you can always come to me if you want to talk right." He said

Albus nodded as James smiled and headed to Gryffindor table.

Albus sat at his table and he sat next to Scorpio who buggered him about what the classes were like, however Albus didn't say,

"Why won't you tell me what's it's about man?" Scorpio said,

"It's because I can't simply tell you to get excited it's something you have to discover yourself." He said as he simply cut into his meat,

"Man you make it sound like that Eastern European Honkey Zen like bullshit." Scorpio said

"That's because it it but it has result's like gryphon said he can't open your eyes for you only you can." Albus said,

"Heh whatever." Scorpio said as he slammed his fork down,

"What's up man? Albus asked

"Dude dont you remember my father died by an unknown attacker for being a considered death eater." He said

"Oh right...I'm sorry," Albus said

Suddenly the mail for that day flew in and a copy of the daily Prophet landed on his food, along with a letter labeled to Albus,

Albus read the letter first as Scorpio read the news,

Albus was glad he read. The letter as it was from his father,

_Albus, _

_I've sent you a copy of the Daily Prophet, there is an interesting article I think you should read you can't miss it, know I love, so while I am fully aware you wanna help I kindly request you continue your studies, it's not that I don't trust you it's that I want you safe, _

_Your father _

_Harry,_

After reading the letter he looked over to the paper and gasped at the headline,

"**Breakout of Azkaban, Delphini Diggory, unaccounted for**."

"Oh shit." Albus said

(Ministry of magic: Harry Potter's office)

Harry sighed as he leaned back and shook his head, it was massive paperwork to try to find the Prisoner, that escaped, not only did Harry know what she was capable of, but also the fact, the Pagan's and Anti-pagan hunters were breathing down there necks and they didn't know it,

He sighed as he went back to his paper work trying to find a lead toward Delphini riddle,

However nothing was working, he was only getting more stressed.

Fortunately he was saved in the form of his loving wife, and a homemade lunch.

"Oh Ginny you are quiet the life saver," Harry said as he reached over and went to take a sandwich only for it to be slapped out oh his hand

"Uh un." Ginny said wagging her finger at Harry like a bad child,

"But Ginny?" Harry asked as Ginny walked around the back of his desk

"Sit." She said with a commanding voice only a mother could have.

Harry was fortunate to sit down first, and let his wife feed him,

"Now." Ginny said as she put the tray of food on the desk and sat down after moving a few papers around,

"I've been lied to." She said glairing at Harry.

"I'm-I'm sorry what I've done no such-." Harry said only to have Ginny flick her wand in her palm in a circle causing the door to his office to shut and lock,

Harry Potter looked to his door and his wife and gulped in fear,

"Mr Potter you know I don't like being lied to...you know what I'm willing to do to get answers from our kids, and you know I will do the same to you far worse. If you don't tell me what is it." She said

Harry took a deep breath,

"Ginny I- I cant." Harry said trying to get out of this with something intact,

"No sex then." She said

As shit she wasn't fooling around, but still Harry took an oath,

"Gin, love I really want to but I just can't I made a vow." He said

Ginny potter took a deep breath and stood up, taking the tray and heading to the door,

"Then I will see you at home Mr, Potter." She said as she reached for the door, and had it open with her wand,

Only for it to slam in her face,

She turned around and wondered why her husband would do such a thing.

And what she saw scarred her,

Harry was standing hunched over his desk with his holly wand his face was pure determination, it looked like it was taking every fiber of his being to not scream in pain,

Ginny slowly walked to the desk and slid the tray back to Harry, she grossly underestimated the situation to say it would cause him to get this mad, she needed to hear him out,

Harry looked down at the food and with a deep sigh lowered his wand, and blasted the door with a silencing spell,

"This. conversation. never. happened," Harry said slowly as he reached behind him and shattered a foggy orb in the ground making Ginny gasp and step back.

Sit down love, I knew I should tell you but things are at play that even I fear would drive us apart," he said

Ginny sat down as Harry opened his drawer and pulled out a talisman it was very simple a 5 pointed star made of lines, within a circle.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked as he held it before his wife,

Wordlessly she nodded

"You know what it represents?" Harry countuned. Again she nodded

"You know the dangers of being seen with one of these." He said again she nodded,

"And your wondering why I have it?" He asked her again she nodded

Harry paused.

"I'm one of them Ginny," Harry said

Ginny was shocked,

"What? Why?" She asked

"You know that mission I went on to hunt the murderer of the death eaters?" He asked Ginny nodded

"He was a pagan, and when I finally found him I learned terrible secrets, and very deadly information ones that would shatter what we consider magic and the history behind it. I learned my greatest achievement, is nothing compared to the absolute monsters that exist and want to pulverize humanity out there. And combined the fact that Riddle is a servant to the biggest baddest motherfucker that exists. And to the fact we lost his daughter from Azkaban, one of the few ingredients that's is actually needed for the potion to resurrect him. So I am stressed Ginny, so far so stressed. And that's not to mention the Anti-pagan hunting teams, around who would skin me alive, for just having this in my desk, i was fortunate enough to just get him into Hogwarts to teach, and he said that apparently he's gonna need a lot longer to teach the kids than he expected, he only expected to be there till the end of the year, but now he thinks he won't be done until Lily's out of Hogwarts." Harry said

"But she doesn't start till next year," Ginny said

"Exactly." Harry said "that's Seven fucking years, who knows what the fuck Nidhöggr could get up to by that time, the entire world could be on fire, by that time." He said

Ginny sighed as she sat down, "I didn't know…" she said

"I know love, I don't blame you for it you were just worried about your family," he said,

Ginny nodded "Harry how can I help?" She asked,

"I'm not sure there is much you really can do. If anything goes well with Hermione we will be able to reveal our involvement sooner but it's not much." Harry said

"If you can tell Ron the publicity of the golden Trio being pagan will definitely help the cause," Ginny said

"Or make us outcasted like under Voldemort's rule" Harry said

Ginny nodded agreeing with that as well.

"So what are we gonna do then?" Ginny asked "I'm not sure but I need to work on this paperwork and hunt Dalphini before anything else." Harry said

Ginny nodded "well Now that I know what is going on I'll make sure that any pagan is comfortable in my house." She said

"Thanks love tell lily I love her." Harry said

"Course love. Although I think you should know she's in school." Ginny said

"Oh your right she is I totally forgot." Harry said but Ginny giggles and kissed him.

"It's ok love I know your stressed I'll leave you alone so you can focus." She said

Harry nodded before he looked up "d you mind keeping touch with Ron I'm sure he would like to know I'm alive." He said

Ginny nodded and left.

[Hogwarts]

(Albus Potter)

Albus sighed as he noticed something in the classes he had that day, while everyone was in there normal routine in potions, a point where Albus would never have minded he felt himself more sidetracked today, and no it was not due to the Daily prophet headline he knew his father had it under wraps, it was the new class,

Even after what some people would consider a boring class, Albus felt the opposite, he felt the other classes were boring, and he didn't know why. Oh well he only hoped his brother was doing ok, he had to focus on the potion,

(James Potter)

Unfortunately James to was in the same situation as his brother, in this regard as he sat in the class learning about useless spells out of a textbook, a textbook that was 5 years out of date, didnt his father make the DA to make sure this didn't happen and so class was able to learn practical magick? Ugh what was practical anymore,

'Wait a moment…' James thought, as he sat up in through 'practical magick….' his eyes widened suddenly behind him there were snickers,as he looked back to see a table of girls laughing at him,

"I see Mr Potter is awake and willing to join us." The teacher said with a grin, while calming down the class,

" ah sorry sir just had a epifinty." James said

"Yes it certainly did seem like it however I would wish it was about defense against the dark arts, preferably." He said

"Yes sir." James nodded

"Good now then as for the rest of the class a 15 inch report about what we talked about due the following Monday." He said as he dismissed the class

"James can we talk for a moment." He said

James watched as the rest of the class left, the teacher sat on the desk and watched him

"How are your classes?" He asked

"Good sir, all my grades are up." He said

"Yes tell me do you feel anything off about any classes?" He asked

James raised an eyebrow he knew where this is going but he wanted to pull a bit more string to grab on

"Sir?" He asked

The teacher sighed

"I mean, well the fact that a new teacher is here and he randomly selected children and has them every day, parents will worry. And what's worse is that the headmistress seems to decide that it's more important that he remains here than the safety of the children." He said

"Your scared of him," James said

The teacher nodded

"Well don't worry sir I am in every class, seeing as there are so few students I would know what he is doing." James said

The teacher nodded

"If he does something wrong please tell me or any of the other teachers about it." He said

"Besides the headmistress?" James asked

"Besides the headmistress." The teacher nodded

James nodded and gathered his stuff and left for the common room,

(Nidhöggr)

In the safehouse Nidhöggr watched as Delphini fell to her knees panting sweaty,

"Get up girl." He hissed

"But it hurts…" Delphini cried in pain,

"Of course it hurts we are literally taking the souls of both your mother and father from you, inorder to give them life." Nidhöggr said. As he slithered around her,

"Now child, the sooner it is done the sooner you can rest, I promise no permanent damage will be done, now again." He said

Delphini screamed as she pain in a unimaginable level as she flared around, behind her Mrs and Mr Snyde held her in a body bind, to ensure she couldn't run,

After five minutes and tears running down her finally she dropped and gasped and threw up a metal chain and locket,

"Ahh it appears my servant was smart enough, Mr Snyde tell Lucius the body is no longer necessary." Nidhöggr said

"Of course my lord." Mr Snyde said as he left. The room

"Now dear girl I'm am sorry about that pain I had to cause you, so I give you your rest you deserve," Nidhöggr said as he tapped Delphini temple and the girl collapsed on the floor,

"Mrs Snyde, please take her to her bed, she will awake when she is ready." He said as he slithered away holding the locket in his grasp.

(Personal alter)

Nidhöggr slithered to his alter which will be used to bring back his servant. " we have the bones, the body, and the soul." He said as he put the locket in the alter, it warped into a bowl as Nidhöggr held out an hammer, "now we see about the blood." He said as he smashed the locket and sure enough blood poured out of the locket and filled the bottom of the bowl.

"Good…with the power of the gods, that I am Rise of the snakes, with my champions Salazar Slytherin champion Tom Marvolo Riddle, Rise again! Along with his wife of his daughter Belixtrix Lestrange.

My servants rise and serve me once more." Nidhöggr said as the potion filled the bowl and dipped as an arm reached out being boney before it was covered in Scales and the finally the face of Voldemort snake features rose out of the bowl. Along with Bellatrix Lestrange, also in snake features. And even snakes for her hair. (Yes like Medusa)

Voldemort gasped as he fell to the ground naked gasping trying to catch his breath,

"My lord are you ok?" Bellatrix cried as she naked as well wrapped her arms around him.

"He is fine my girl, he's just...receiving a punishment for his failure." Nidhöggr said

Bellatrix stood up and snarled "who the fuck are you, how dare you do this to Lord Voldemort- ah!" Bellatrix gasped as she was backhanded by Nidhöggr and pulled back down by Voldemort.

Nidhöggr hmmmed at his servants actions.

"My master...thank you for resurrecting me." Voldemort said but he was cut off.

"I should not have needed to resurrect you, you had a job, one which you clearly failed to do!" Nidhöggr said

"I apologize lord, but when I. Heard I was slated to downfall I had to stop it or else it would be impossible for me to resurrect you," Voldemort said

"You lie Voldemort. You know fully well I don't care about what people say about us, I was willing to reveal my god hood before the world before you were defeated by a mere Infant, and a fake wizard among them. I slated you Voldemort as my direct champion because I could feel your magick the ability to overpower them, and make them bow, before us, but you were defeated not by a child but your pride, so tell me VOLDEMORT!?" Nidhöggr yelled as he reached forward and grabbed Tom by the neck and lifted him up choking him,

"Why should I not just kill you now? I could have Jörmangander and he would easily be worth ten of you, why should I be leave my brother and second in command of my forces to wait for you?" Nidhöggr asked

Voldemort's feet hung in the air, as he gasped to speak,

"My lord...you still need a...advisor for the Wizarding world. If you don't have a figurehead they will just revolt against us…" Voldemort gasped

"I still have Lucius Malfoy and now your whore why should I chose you over one of them?" He asked as he pinched his neck more.

"Lucius is...he is a coward, he only joined me because he saw his parents get killed by me, and Bellatrix, is only loyal to...me…" Voldemort said as his vision went burry and his head was starting to roll back.

Nidhöggr threw Tom against the wall forcing him awake.

"Your lucky your right about your follower's Voldemort. However that doesn't mean I am not angry at you. As of this point consider yourself ousted from my knights of Walpurgis, and your title and Voldemort is revolked, you will need to prove your own again in order to grow in this organization." Nidhöggr said

Tom Marvolo Riddle fell to his knees shivering,

Nidhöggr looked over to Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Tell me girl...do you actually love this cretin? Or did you just have it out of love lust?" Nidhöggr asked

Bellatrix glanced to Vol-Tom before looking at the snake god, and snarled

" you think I would willingly fuck the shriveled cock that monster owns, no, I may HAVE been loyal but after he forced me that night, and stunned me until i was forced to conserve I have lost it all, more so due to the fact me obllivated it from my mind as well." Bellatrix said.

If Nidhöggr was angry before he was vexing now,

"Riddle, you have far displeased me, I see no point to keep you, I oust you from my inner circle. It will take you twice as long now to regain your title again. And don't you dare try to approach your daughter, or I will cut off your cock myself." Nidhöggr snarled

Everyone watched in awe as they saw Tom Riddle, previously the most powerful wizard brought to his knees by the god, and beaten like a misbehaving child.

"Tell me Bellatrix, who was the main recruiter in the death eaters?" The god asked

"It was Vol-, Tom my lord." Bellatrix said

"So not only did he find no one suitable to find him an army but himself, but he also used it to his own gain? What's else should I expect that he went after a child instead of his main goal?- don't speak child, I know the answer to that already." Nidhöggr said

"Riddle I want you robed and set up the meeting room, then rest of the knights will talk about how we will fix your failures. Do not show your face around us once you have finished your task and return here, once the circle has concluded only then can you come to me and see what you can do to return your title." Nidhöggr said as he slithered, off,

Bellatrix, attend to your child, Lucius, Mr and Mrs Snyde, come let us leave this fool to his task." Nidhöggr said

As the door shut Tom Riddle look up in rage at the udder humiliation he was subject to, he would not fail his master this time,

(Nidhöggr) ( sitting room)

Lucius Malfoy, Mr and Mrs Snyde sat in chairs in the sitting room with Nidhöggr while Bellatrix was climbing the stairs to speak to Delphini,

"My lord forgive my intrusion but do you think what you did to riddle was wise?" Lucius asked

Mr and Mrs Snyde winced at the bluntest of Malfoy's question, and expected retaliation of Nidhöggr, however they were surprised when he just looked thoughtful and ask Malfoy to explain.

"Well. He is the most powerful wizard among us, he went toe to toe with Albus Dumbledore, and defeated him on several occasions. To have him set against you almost seems counterproductive to our goal." Malfoy explained.

Nidhöggr chuckled before he smiled,

"Your right Lucius it would be counter productive, _if _he had gathered those abilities on his own, however he did not, he came to me, and requested powers to rule the world, for which I did, and gave him his quest, it is where he learned Parsoltounge, and how he got so powerful, with each ladder he ascended he gained more and more, until he reached his peak in the first Wizarding war, the point of which he lost it all, and seeing as I gifted those powers to him by ascension, taking away his rank has all but stripped him of his power's, he is barely more powerful then his father...his muggle...father," Nidhöggr said

Lucius Malfoy's eyes widened "so that means?" He asked as Nidhöggr cut him off answering it,

"Yes Lucius, you are more powerful, than Tom at this point. I guess I have no other choice, I Knight all 5 of you, Lucius Malfoy, Mr and Mrs Snyde, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Delphini Lestrange. To my Knights of Walpurgis, and you Lucius, seeing as you are the eldest member, have the right to pick your own name." Nidhöggr said

Lucius through for a bit before he spoke, "liuly Cof Maus." He said

Nidhöggr smiled

"Then kneel Lucius."

Malfoy did so and from under his robe Nidhöggr pulled a sword with simple jewels but a snake head handle and tapped both his shoulders, "as first of my new knights, do you swear loyalty to me and only me?" He asked.

"Yes my lord till my dying breath." Lucius said

Nidhöggr tapped the other shoulder. "Do you swear to obey my command even if it shall demand your downfall?" Nidhöggr asked

"To the point where I will blindly follow you. I do." Lucius said as he felt the blade rest on his head.

"And do you promise to lead your fellow knights into battle with honor and conduct yourself in a manner fit to be my emmasary?" Nidhöggr asked

"Shall I break my oath strike me down on the field of battle, I will give my life before freely sending my knights to die." He said

"Then with the power invested in me as the lord Nidhöggr, Arise my first Knight of Walpurgis. Knight Liuly Cof Maus."

Liuly lifted his head and smiled as he stood up,

Nidhöggr held the sword in two hand and presented it to him, "a symbol of reaching knighthood, may it carry you with distinction." Nidhöggr said

Liuly nodded and sheathed the sword on his belt,

Nidhöggr looked around his knights of Walpurgis we're ready. With Liuly in charge, there would be flocking to him. And many would bow before the might of the god

(Eoc)

Well originally this chapter was gonna have more but I think it has enough seeing as it already has 5,000 words holy shit I didn't even notice I wrote this last night and just tacked in the ending umm yea so next several chapters will show the rise of the Dark god and the potter gods and Olympus, and perhaps a few lesions at Hogwarts but the gods are the main focus at this point. Anyways those who read this thanks comment if you like it explain why if you didn't. And as always keep reading -G. /Bankerrtx01-


	7. Raid plans meditation

Harry Potter Fanfic wrath of the gods

Chapter start

[unknown safe house]

Nidhöggr entered the meeting room pushing the doors apart as he slithered in Behind him flanking him was his knight Liuly Cof Maus. Following in his shadow, flanking his knight were his knight elect Bellatrix Lestrange, along with her daughter Delphini Lestrange who just woke up on the other side was Mr and Mrs Snyde each carrying stand in swords over there shoulders as they had there death Eater robes on but no mask

In the shadow of the corner Tom Riddle looked up but shrunk away hiding from view as the knights took there seats at the table of 6 Liuly Cof Maus at the far end, with Nidhöggr on the opposite side, and both the families on the ends.

"Hmm it appears the Runt is able to follow instructions my lord." Liuly said looking over the table and no sight of Riddle.

"Yes it does seem that way, however you don't have to actively antagonize him do you?" Nidhöggr asked

However Bellatrix snorted "please after what we all had to do to survive him, you wouldn't expect us to preform riddle hunting parties every night!" Bellatrix said

Knight Liuly Cof Maus coughed and looked at Nidhöggr

"What knight elect Bellitrix is trying to say is that we had to be very careful about what we did around Riddle, one mistake and you would be lucky if you didn't find the victim of the killing curse. And now with Riddle as he is we would like to enjoy it." Knight qLiuly Cof Maus said

Nidhöggr nodded at the knowledge of his's champions misdoings.

"Very well...this makes me upset to know that Tom had become from such a perfectionist into a monstrosity is...upsetting. However we have a mission to complete but as far as I see it is impossible for us to accomplish it as of now with so many people on high alert." Nidhöggr said

"So my lord what is the plan?" Knight Liuly Cof Maus said

"For you knight Liuly, find more Death eaters who will come to our side, I heard your son is still alive albeit in critical condition from an axe to the back but he will be a good servant at first, as for Bellatrix and the others train up and I shall see you all become full knights as well." Nidhöggr said

He looked to see Delphini looking at him while everyone else was nodded

"Speak child…" he hissed

"Well as you said...it would be bad for us to strike when everyone is so alert...so why don't we strike before then?" She said

"Please your talking about breaking into the DoM it's impossible." Mrq Snyde said

"It's not impossible Potter did it in his 5th year, with only 5 other children. And I did it 2 years ago ago with 3rd years. And I'm sure I can do it myself alone now." Delphini said looking eagerly to Nidhöggr to prove her worth to him.

Nidhöggr though of this. "Do you remember the way to the time room?" He asked

Delphini nodded "in my sleep I can navigate to it." She said

"So vividly you can make a simulator?" The god asked

"Give me a pensive and I can train up for every inevitability." Delphini said

"Knight Liuly Cof Maus?" Nidhöggr said

"I will bring my pensive from Malfoy Manor." The knight said

"Knight elect Bellatrix, you figure a plan for the raid of the DoM, come up with contingency's and ensure the mission a 100% success rate. We will have one shot at this, Squire Delphini Lestrange, you will be going into time and ensuring the past is more to our favor." The dark god said

Delphini bowed "yes my lord what do you wish to change and I will ensure it is-." She was cut off as The god shot from the table making it all shudder everyone stood stalk still and Knight Liuly Cof Maus had to hold in a breath so he didn't gasp in shock.

"Don't be so pretentious Squire, time is a fickle instrument. And the Gods do not like when mortals temper with there work, don't make a single mistake there or you will be struck down when you return, and not even my power's could return you." He said

"My apologies sir, I never meant to insinuate something like that." Squire Delphini Bowed,

"Then we have our objectives go now and see to our mission is ready by the next Moon's pass. "_Darkness will rein."_ Nidhöggr said in a chant

"_And the knight awakens!" _All the knight elect and squire say at the same time as they all looked to knight Liuly Cof Maus.

"_For the passing moon."_ He said

Nidhöggr watched as his knight, elect and squire leave the room, only then did he address the shadow,

"Come to me Tom." Nidhöggr said

From the shadow Tom Riddle with a much pronounced hunchback and distorted feature stood up and knelt before The dark god,

"Y-yes my lord?" He asked

"What I am to give you is an important role, during the attack of the Minstry I want you to be there, and I want you to cause fear with your return, allowing us to accomplish our mission, am I clear." Nidhöggr said

Tom Riddle nodded and bowed "yes, My lord," he said

"Good, do this correctly and you will find yourself on the way to regain your rank as squire," Nidhöggr said as he hissed to the door.

Tom didn't need a translation to know the god wanted him out of his site, he obliged as he limped away

Nidhöggr kept an eye on the door as out from the shadow of it came Liuly Cof Maus,

"You had a perfect chance to strike at Riddle there Lucius, I wonder why you didn't?" Nidhöggr said

"As I knight I am above the undergoing of the rabble, beneath me." He said

Nidhöggr smiled in satisfaction, "knight Liuly Cof Maus, if Riddle fails to accomplish his goals, you have the rite to make a public display of his death, prove your power, and have the world tremble at our feet." Nidhöggr said

"Yes my lord," Liuly Cof Maus said as he left,

[harry Potter god's plane]

(Fate)

Fate watched through a veil as he saw the humans on earth scramble towards there own destruction. "Hmm." He said in through.

Behind him his brother Time walked in "Fate what has got you so intrigued?" He asked

"Nothing Time, just watching as these "people scramble through there lives knowing not how easy they can just…" fate rolled his hand and was about to snap his fingers but was stopped by an aggressive stare by Time,

"You are powerful Fate but I am able to overrule you it is not yet time for that chaos." He said

"Yet Death is timeless and is controlled by fate." Fate said as he lowered his hand.

"They plan to destroy the fabric of the world. Now is not the time for us to argue about who has the bigger role, now is where we work together to preserve the world we know." Time said

"You plan to beg to the Asgardians and Olympian's to help us I will not join you." Fate said

"You tell me…" time said

Fate sighed and picked himself up

"Fine but this is the only time I will show myself before them and don't think I'm happy about this." He said

"You don't have to." Time said.

[godly plane]

The room of the gods sat in council, the heads Zues, Odin, Ra, and others sat waiting. They said nothing and waited in silence,

Finally the door opened and the 3 rouge gods made there way in,

Time,

Fate,

And Death,

stood before the godly council, and they knelt before the head gods,

"So...you've finally felt that this is bigger than yourself, and you have come crawling to us," Zues said

"The shining light of thy looks Down in anger, it it because of you this got out of hand so quickly." Ra said as he glaired at the three,

"I feel that we should put a vote before them to see weather or not, we should work with them." Odin said being a main trickster god he knew that his wording was solid, the 3 gods would always bicker and only have them sent away to fix what they created. A good lesson if it were mortals, he only had to press there buttons enough to stroke there pride,

"How dare you!" Fate snarled

"Enough!" Zues boomed as he glanced over to Odin in disappointment.

" bickering will get us nowhere, we need a plan to counter the incursion of time that will be created do you know what they will use?" Zues asked

"No sir, but they would only be able to travel in time inside the Department of mysteries, once they leave the department level 9 they will be sent to the death room." Time said

"Then that is where we will set our ambush for them, you have permission to use anything at your disposal to track them down and stop them from accomplishing that mission of there's." Odin said

Ra looked over to Time. "Do you know of Nidhöggr has told his allies the rules of time travel?" He asked

"Only one of his servant's know how those rules work, kill her and the plan fall apart on them." Time said

"Then we have the best a 2 part plan, plan A is stopping them from reaching the time room, in lue of that kill the traveler before she can travel, should that be a failure await outside of the death room and kill them when they are forced out." Zues said

"If they are forced out what should we do if there mission does happen to be successful?" Odin asked thinking of every contingency.

"Then our relative time expert will be able to tell us what they changed and we will be able to fix the mistake." Zues said

"A fitting plan, Fate do you think you can pull the strings to ensure it works?" Death asked

"As wrong as it feels the balance of the world is more important...it will be done," fate said

Zues nodded "very well, then we all have our roles we have a world to save," he said as the potter gods left, and the other gods as well leaving the three big gods alone in the room,

"Do you think we can trust them?" Odin asked

"Each one Those three are more powerful than all 3 of us, due to there shared duities, they leech off each other for power, and while I would never trust them, they seem to know that the planet is more important than there pride." Ra said

Zues smiled "I wonder if they know we realize they caused the rise of Christianity, and the Wizarding world to leech off our powers as well?" Zues asked

The three gods looked to each other then at the same time denied it

""Nah!""

"So then who will we send to counter Nidhöggr's invasion of time?" Ra asked

"There is no one we can send Gryphon is off at hogwarts, and won't be able to there until it's far too late, and none of the other groups have direct access to the MoM." Odin said.

"And what about gryphons allies? I'm aware Mr, Potter is actually going to be in the MoM when the shakedown happens." Zues asked

"If we are lucky the minister will be making a Pro pagan Rally which will sway the public to our side." Odin said

Ra looked at Odin. "If I didn't know any better I would think you want this tear of time to occur so they we can destroy the Wizarding world and come back into prominent easer." Ra spat,

Odin shrugged. "I will not deny the through has crossed my mind, however the risk is too great, should a major change occur and we can easily spiral out of control so we must mitigate it, if the effect is minor enough and we can use it to our advantage I would jump the chance, if it too great we stop it first and will deal with the next problem after." Odin said

[Hogwarts:]

(James Potter)

James walked out of his class and headed down the hall, and towards the classroom, his Art of Magick class wasn't until tomorrow but he had to talk to the teacher,

Outside the room he heard chanting and had a through of doubt for a second before he pushed forward and opened the door,

When he reached the room he stopped as he felt at peace.

In the far side of the room gryphon Sat meditating, before his alter,

"Professor...may I talk to you?" James asked after gryphon seemed to be finished with his chanting,

Gryphon stood up and placed a crystal with foggy red lines on his alter and turned to James,

"Welcome James, sorry Mr, Potter may I call you James in the classroom setting? It will make it easer to address you in the classroom setting," Gryphon said

James nodded "James is fine professor," he said understanding his reasoning.

"Thank you Mr. Potter please sit." Gryphon said as James sat down in one of his circles he instinctively sat Cross legged as well finding comfort,

Gryphon smiled and looked to James "What would you like to talk to me about?" He asked

"My teacher, for defense against the dark Arts, has asked me to do something I'm conflicted about. It involves you and well I'd like to you have your opinion on what I should do." James said "you see sir-."

Gryphon however cut James off by raising his hand, "Mr. Potter I'm afraid I am unable to help you with this conflict, not because it concerned me, but as a pagan and my belief I cannot sway one's opinion of the matter, only inform." He said

"James Potter sat still. "You said you were willing to give us council if we asked." He said

"And that is true my council is up for everyone but that is just what it is council, what I say in this room has no control of what actions you take, you are your own person and you have control of your own destiny." I can only show you the paths you walk and hopefully expose the consequences of your actions but I cannot persuade you into action or inaction." Gryphon said

"Are you saying that Being a pagan means that you have to watch as other people create havoc?" James asked

"No that is not what I said I only said I have no control over what you have to consider what is right and wrong, you can only trust your gut as to what is right and act upon it, I can only show you the paths." Gryphon said

James sat in deep through about his problem and how he should go about this, he nodded and looked at Gryphon

"My Defence against the Dark Arts teacher has asked for me to spy on you." James said

Gryphon nodded "No doubt worried about the practices I will be teaching you." He said

James nodded "yes sir. I think he feels you will be…"using" us for your own pleasure or otherwise." James said

Gryphon quirked a smile. "I would do no such, but again, what do you believe?" Gryphon asked

James nodded "yea, I believe you." He said

Gryphon held up his hand. It's not weither or not you believe me. It's what your gonna do about it." He said

"What do you think I should do?" James asked

Gryphon smirked "what your heart feels right." He said

(Later)

James Potter stood infront of the stone gargoyle outside the headmistress's office he spoke the password and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door

"Come in." The headmistress said

James Potter stepped into the room to show Merniva sitting at the desk

"Ah Mr. Potter what can I do for you today?" She asked

"Yes I got one of the most outrageous suggestions from a teacher today." James said

The headmistress listened as James explained the tale. Merniva was worried when she finished.

"I see...me Potter I fear I cannot help you, I will consult someone who can and when I get word back from him I will tell you what he suggest's." Merniva said

James Potter Deflated but nodded and headed out of the office to study a bit before dinner.

Mernava Mcgonagall sighed as she turned around and pulled back the curtain on the wall to reveal a safe she drew her wand and opened it to reveal a portrait of the late Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Ahh Merniva, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever talk to me." Albus said

"Believe me headmaster if I didn't have to I wouldn't you manipulative bastard...unfortunately that's exactly what I need right now." She said

Albus sighed but his face was one of stone, "explain the complication to me and I will help how I can." Albus said

Merniva explained everything, the Pagan War, Nidhöggr, Gryphon's teaching at Hogwarts and how the DADA teacher was asking a student to spy on him.

Albus's potrat was seething at the end of it, I can see why this would be a problem, but tell me Merniva is this the right thing to interfere with?" Albus asked

"If you trying to dissuade me from taking action to defend the world against a threat Far worse than Voldemort you might as well save your breath and I will lock you back in the safe." She said

Albus sighed, "I thought you might, so I guess I can only suggest that if James potter is willing to tell you about the problem, have him do the same but to the teacher." Albus said

"Your treating him like a second Severus Snape, Albus, I will not endanger the students lives like that!" She snapped,

"Is that technically your choice?" A third voice said

Merniva shut her eyes and turned around to reveal Harry James Potter standing by the Floo,

"Mr Potter I-Harry...how much did you hear?" She asked

"Enough." He said as he sat down in the chair across the desk and looked to the portrait

"Hello headmaster." He said politely.

"Hello harry, you may call me by full title although I suspect Merniva is just about to put me away-of there we go." He said as Merniva picked up the portrait and put Albus in the safe and locked it,

Harry turned away as Merniva walked back behind the desk. "That's rather rude don't you think?" Harry asked

"For someone who manipulated your childhood, forcing you to live with the worst guardian's I've ever known, and refused to tell you what your meant to do until he was sure, your surprisingly, not very angry at him." Merniva said, as she sat down

"Besides I can't ingnore the fact it feels like he's always trying to case the imperious curse on me." Merniva said

"I thought it was impossible for Portrait to use magic?" Harry quipped

"With Albus Dumbledore, you honestly never know," Merniva quipped back.

" too true." Harry said

"May I ask why you are here?" Merniva asked

"I'd like to speak to my son Albus and Scorpio Malfoy please." Harry asked

Merniva and Harry waited while making small talk and about Gryphon, when the door knocked.

Harry looked back to see his son and Scorpip walk in, sulkinly

"You wanted to speak to us headmistress?" Albus asked

"Yes, and despite whatever the reason your down I very much think it's not what your father wants to talk to you about," Merniva smiled as Harry turned around

"Father?" Albus asked

Harry nodded and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Yes Albus, Scorpio, please may I talk to you." Harry asked

Merniva stood up "I do think it's time I leave, I say I have struck up a hunger." She said

Harry smiled as she left and the two sat down

"Mr, Potter what do you wanna talk to us about?" Scorpio asked

"Scorpio, please call me Harry." He said as he noticed Albus smirked at Scorpio but he elbowed his son,

Harry sighed.

"I've actually come to talk to you about Delphini." He said

Scorpio looked downtrodden,

"No luck finding her?" Albus asked his father,

"No luck with any leads at all even." Harry said

"Not even how she escaped Azkaban?" Scorpio asked shocked

"We have an idea who helped her slip out but unfortunately we haven't seen him Since the escape he may have even killed himself. Harry said

"So what do you wanna ask us then si-Harry." Scorpip asked

"Well all of us have some interaction with Delphini, but you two happen to have the longest and know her the most, so I'm wondering if I could ask you some questions and figure out what she would do at least," Harry said

Albus nodded "there isn't much other than the fact she is manipulative and smart, I doubt she would be in the open, as she would be recognizable, however…" Albus said before he dropped off in thought

"You dont think she would try again do you think?" Scorpio said

Albus shrugged and shook her head "with how close she came last time, I have no question she will try, the only question is is the DoM prepared for a second break in." He said

"And when, if we put it out too early, she will find out and plot around it, too late and well the deed is done," Scorpio said.

"So you say it's without a doubt she would again go back in time." Harry said

Both Scorpio and Albus nodded

"Thank you boys I think that is all I need to know, Albus I heard you got into a new class this year right." Harry said

Albus nodded Harry smiled

"Tell the teacher I said hi." He said with a wink and walked back in the Floo.

Albus looked to scorpio and bumped him "come on lets get dinner," he said as they ran out of the office to the great hall.

[the next day]

Albus Potter got up early had breakfast and made it to the Art of Magick classroom before anyone else, as he slowly opened the door

As he expected Gryphon was waiting for him,

"Hello Mr. Potter, eager for your lesson today are you?" He asked

"Very sir." He smiled and nodded before he said "just so you know My dad says hi." He said

Gryphon smiled

"Please tell me more." He said

(James Potter)

James sighed as he exited the Transfiguration classroom and headed up the stairs at to the classroom,

However he was shocked when he went to the room and found a note on the door saying, "class will take place in the courtyard." He said scoffing as he hefted his bag on his shoulder more,

"Wonderful." He said as he made his way outside,

Outside he was not surprised he was the last to arrive,

"Ah wonderful James has arrived." Gryphon said

Everyone looked to him but he was looking at the teacher, "sorry I'm late professor." He said

"Not to worry. Please sit down find a spot your comfortable with, if you have been doing what I asked you would be doing this already so this should be second nature to you at this point, or at least very minimal effort." He said

After a bit of shuffling everyone nodded at Gryphon

Gryphon nodded

"Wonderful, now then we will start talking about Magick, I want everyone to think about this and when I point to you please tell me what you think, there is a right answer but don't be afraid to get it wrong." Gryphon said as he saw nods

"Now class think about this question I speak before you..."what is magick?" He said

The students looked at each other before thinking deeply,

After five minutes Gryphon went around asking the students

"So what do you think?" He asked the first student,

"Um isn't it our powers?" She asked

Gryphon shook his head, and moved on,

"Is it our connection?" Another asked

"Connection?" Gryphon asked

"To the universe?" The student said

Gryphon shook his head, and moved on pointing to Albus,

"Is it our ability to shape and change destiny." Albus said

Gryphon quirked a smile but also shook his head, "close but not what I'm looking for." He said

After very similar answer's Gryphon looked over to James who smiled

"Our belief." He said proudly

"In what?" Gryphon said

"That what we do makes a difference." James said

"Again close but no, the fact is that everyone's answer is right as the fact of that's what magick we do does, but not what IS magick, the closest would be what James and Albus potter told us, but everyone was right,

"Yes magick is our connection to the universe, yes it is our ability to change our fate's against the gods, or even follow them, yes it our belief of our choice, but, what it is in our connection to the universe, feel it, read it, join it, and the power we have to control, fate." Gryphon said

Everyone nodded at his answer, and processed what gryphon told the. No one took out a notebook to write it down, as they kept it at the forefront of there mind.

"Now then, everyone we will actually begin with the Magick practice, and this is the actual reason I wanted everyone out here today, "when you think of the school ground of hogwarts, what do you see?" Gryphon asked

Everyone looked around, as they actually thought deeply about the question, they noticed a trend in gryphons class's most of the question seem simple but they do require a lot of thinking and attention to detail. For to not have the creative mind, you could miss an important step and do it all wrong.

After a while, gryphon looked around at the students who began nodding,

"Think on this, the grass, the dirt, the exact grounds of hogwarts, are no different than the grounds, around the muggle cities. No different than then dirt we may plant our "magic" plants in the real question is, where does the magick, come from?" Gryphon asked

Everyone looked as if there mind had been blown.

"Think on this and I expect your answer verbally by the next class.

Now I said we will be practicing Magick today, I did not lie to you, I hope everyone is feeling comfortable, we will be doing meditation. And gem Charging, gem charging we will be doing next classs, but for now it's meditation time, does anyone not know how to do it?" He asked.

He was surprised to find that everyone had not done it, oh well, it's ok,

"Meditation is a very important part of magick, I fact I'd reason to say that it is the most important part of magick, it's almost like Zen, in the words, does anyone know what that at least is?" Gryphon asked

Fortunately everyone nodded

"Good that's one less explanation I need to do, right so with meditation there is many ways to get to that point, and it all is specific to you, as a witch, and no from now on I call you all witches, the term of wizard is more pop culture standing than the ministry wants to admit, but overall the name doesn't matter, at this point, we will spend the. Rest of the class seeing if we cannot reach the form of meditation, once that is done, you will be free to leave, shall we begin?" Gryphon asked

Everyone nodded and gryphon sat down cross legged and shut his eyes. Reaching deep into meditation,

In this seeing as he was a experienced practitioner he felt the levels of meditation everyone was at. Many of the class were where he expected, however to no surprise, both Albus and James potter were very close, it apperes they seemed to be very comfortable, but yet he could tell there was one obstacle holding those two back, he would have to speak to them later about it,

(James Potter )

James sat ridgid and took breaths yet no matter what he did his mind would not stop racing, he couldn't find a way to calm it down, 'damn this is not going well for me,' he thought. As he looked up and saw gryphon looking intently at him 'shit he seemed to have noticed,'

Unbeknownst to James his brother was in a similar situation,

(Albus Potter)

Albus sat down and his mind would not focus, his mind was on the fact that his father was hunting Delphini. He could not in any way focus on the lesson, but he tried,

For a second Albus was able to let go and fall free into deep meditation but his mind forced himself out and he fell back on the grass,

He looked around to see every looking at him in. Shock, gryphon was standing over him with his hand on his temple, first with his thumb and forefinger on each, then switching to only forefingers,

"Class dismissed, I want everyone to also practice meditation outside of there classes, see if you cannot reach the Balance of Zen, Mr Potter, James, can you stay for a bit," gryphon asked

Both Potters watched as there classmate's left and they gulped, they knew they were not good about the meditation, and they knew they were called out, they lowered there heads dejectedly.

Gryphon took a deep breath and relaxed as he put a hand in each of there shoulders and lowered them to the ground,

"Now listen you to, I'm not upset about the failure to reach meditation, like I said it takes time, but it also takes a clear mind." He said

James nodded as did Albus,

"Now I know you two are having a hard time with personal life, and I will not ask because it's not my role, but just know I'm always here for you if you need somebody to talk to about anything." He said

Albus and James nodded "thank you sir," they said

Gryphon smiled "now off you pop I think lunch has just been served." He said

Albus and James were shocked to find out Gryphon was right when they reached the great hall many of the students were eating. As they went to sit down and join there respective tables.

Everyone stopped as the two potters entered, and were surprised when they would be bombarded with questions about there classes, they sighed, this was happing more and more often, but they both tried to ignore it, as they went to eat always passing the question off or giving vague answer's they knew the other students of the class were doing the same.

(Ministry of Magic)

Minister Hermione Granger, sighed she was about to embark on the most controversial topic of her reign as Minister, but she hoped the words she gives today would inspire the people to action, as she waitied in her office for her call to address the Wizengamot and in told the rest of the wizarding world she steaded herself and calmed herself,

Suddenly there was a Knock at the door, Hermione stood up and gathered her papers for her speech "come in," she said

The door opened and an Auror as her bodyguard leaned in. "Minister it is time." He said

"Thank you," Hermione said as she sighed in her head she was panicking but steadied herself 'once more into the breech.' She through as she walked down the hall to the courtroom where the address was to be made.

(Eoc) next chapter we will start with Hermione's speech, I'm very happy with the idea I'm going for so that's fun, you will see soon, with that, review if you liked, tell me why if you didn't, and as always, keep reading,


	8. The end of all we know is true

Harry Potter Fanfic wrath of the gods

Chapter start

(Minstry of Magic: unknown Courtroom)

Hermione granger, Minister of Magic, Smartest witch of her class, and brains of the legendary Trio, looked stunned as she walked into the courtroom, she knew as she was giving an address to the wizarding world she would have expected reporters, but what she didn't expect was every open space to be jammed with reporters and the rest taken up by the Wizsmont.

Hermione sighed as she walked up to the podium and tapped on her wand,

"Greetings everyone I'm happy everyone here chose to come, to this urgent meeting, I will be blunt, we are in very trying times, and I know it doesn't seem like it because it was only a very short time ago, the darkest wizard we have every face, Lord Voldemort was taken down, and his regime was dismantled, but now that we have a new threat on the horizon and we are doing everything in our power to take care of it." She said as she took a breath,

Unfortunately in between breaths a reporter jumped the gun and asked a question.

"Is this threat in anyway connected to the murderers of confirmed death eaters, by pagans barbarians?" A reporter asked

Caught off guard Hermione was sent on the defensive and instead of countune her speech she answered the question instead, "no." She said as she tried to get back on track to the speech but everyone was on the question's,

"At this time, we need to unite and not, separate ourselves by who is superior or inferior to the other in terms of races." Hermione said. Suddenly another report asked a question

"Minister Are you saying we should be accepting of the pagan's that want to uproot our society?" They asked hitting the head on the nail,

Unsure of the response if she answered truthfully she responded "I will get to that in a second."

Unfortunately everyone in the reportarts took it the wrong way, and one of them stood up.

"SHE's one of them! THE MINISTER HAS BETRAYED THE OATH!" They yelled and all over pandemonium occurred,

No one knew who threw the first spell but somewhere in the crowd a spell was fired at the minister. Fortunately she was able to bring up her shield,

"SILENCE!" She roared,

Unfortunately it was far too late for that, as in retaliation hundreds of stunners and spells were sent flying in the room, several aimed at Hermione herself, others at key Wizengamot figures, and even more of Wizengamot figures firing into the crowd.

Hermione was thrown to the floor to duck an exploding spell as he looked to see her Auror bodyguard pinning her down,

"Minister we got to get out of here, stay close to me," he said as he lunged forward to dodge a spell to his feet and used it to whisper into her ear, "blessed be."

Hermione looked at the steel into the Auror's eyes and nodded,

"Follow my signal." He said as he stood up and Roared "EXPELLIARMUS!"

At that he ducked at everyone in the bottom of the courtroom ducked several stunners as Hermione used this to cover her escape, as key Wizengamot figures stood up to guard Hermione, as she made her way to the exit of the room,

"Several more explosions and the Wizengamot figures ducked "damn why the fuck are they shooting at us?" One asked the other an unspeakable looked around,

"I see there robes, dear god, it's the Anti-pagan Department, why are they here?" He asked

"Clearly they don't want the minister to Side with the pagan's but my question is why?" The member said

"Well we have one way to find out."the unspeakable said

"ALL UNSPEAKABLE's protect the minister!" He yelled as he shot up and fired indiscriminately towards the exit, as did several other members, as well,

"Come on we got to get the minister out of here." He said

The member of the Wizengamot nodded and slowly made there way following Hermione,

(Hermione)

She had no idea how she got out of that courtroom alive, but she did, as she stood by the door, she bolted down the hall, jumping away from spells as she fired to defend herself,

She ran past several members, of the Minstry, who were surprised to see The Minster in such a rush, however were following her when they saw the rest of them trying to give chase,

Finally she was about to run into her office when she was tackled off to the side by someone, Hermione flipped around and found herself pinned by an Anti-Pagan ambusher "I got you now, traitor, DIE! Avada-ahh!" The anti-pagan member fell to the ground stunned by Hermione's bodyguard,

"Minister your alive." He said

"Yes but not much more, if we don't get out of here, they will be cutting off the Floo. Access if we don't hurry." She said

"Let's go the head Auror's office Mr. Potter always has a functioning Floo, not connected to the rest of the ministry." She said

Her body guard nodded and followed her out of the office, and found a complete war zone outside in the hallway,

Unspeakable's and Wizengamot figures standing by Hermione while the anti-pagan department stood alone,

Hermione's pinned her back to the wall as part of it chipped from a spell,

"Damn Anti-pagans departments, incorruptible they called it, bull shit." Her bodyguard hissed as she sent a stunning spell, down the hall,

"Minister I'll cover you, get to Potter's office now," he said

"Right." She said as she ran. Behind her the Auror casted several stupify's in a row before following, as they Wizengamot, and unspeakable's pulled a retreat to cover the minister,

As she reached the hallway, the Wizengamot head Kingsley Shakerbolt walked up to Hermione. "Minister Granger you shall get out of here, once we are confirmed you are to safety we will retake the ministry from the corrupted department." He said

"Thank you Kingsley, and for all intents and purpose's blessed be." She said

"Blessed be I guess as well, I should expect complete all out war with the rest of the world should word of this get out," he said

"Than I hope none go and tell there tail on us." Hermione's said

She ducked as a whistle flew over her and shattered the tile wall of the minstry. As Shakerbolt pulled her in the office, and he cased a Fire wall spell to repel them.

In the office Hermione's slammed her fist on the door,

"HARRY OPEN UP!" She screamed in panic as she looked behind her.

After a second of not answering she pounded again "HARRY PLEASE NOW!" She screamed,

Within seconds the door was shattered as she was send flying back. Harry ran out and grabbed her by the arms and dragged her in.

"Who the fuck locked the door on me I don't know, Hermione's get in the Floo." He said

"Where are we going!?" She asked

"You are going to POTTER MANOR!" He yelled as a blaze of green fire Hemoine vanished.

(Potter manor)

Hermione's screamed as she went blasting in the Floo when suddenly she was slammed out of the Floo and onto the floor screaming

"Ahh!" She called as a loud crash as plates and glasses fell to the floor as the house shook.

"Hermione! What happened?" Ginny asked as she picked her up from the ground and dusted her off,

"There was an attack during my speech. I was forced to run, I have a fear I'm being hunted by my own government now." She said

Ginny's face went hard as stone. As she walked to the fireplace and fire called Diagon ally,

"Ron get your ass to potter manor now! Bring your brother too," Ginny said as she pulled her head away,

"Harry will be ok, he will keep you safe." Ginny said

(Harry Potter)

Harry stepped away from the Floo as he saw Hermione's leave, he waited a few seconds before he raised his wand and blasted an explosion charm at the floo making it crumble and unusable,

Outside the office Kingsley ran in panting,

"They've overwhelmed me." He said

"Are you ok Kingsley?" Harry asked

"If The minister is away then I am fine," he said

"She is, I fear we will have to fight our way out of this," he said

"Yes, these Anti-Pagan's are far stronger than I feared, we will have to go on the counter offensive sooner than I thought." He said

"Then we will go together, on 3, Harry said Kingsley nodded

They charged out of the office and into the Frey of the battle,

Walls exploded and fire burned the ash of tiles, as Harry slid across the hall and blasted a hex at the fighter across the way,

He was in no way fast enough to raise his shield but it didn't matter as he only took a stumble back.

"What the fuck is going on, my spells are working STUPIFY!" Harry yelled as he blasted a stunner at the guy and at that point he fell,

"I don't know but it's the same thing everywhere, people are saying it takes two direct stunners to incapacitate them." Kingsley said

"Motherfuckers, we can't let any of them escape." Harry said as he noticed people leaving via the floo

"The floo is shut down the reason we ran to your office, but they can still get word out." Kingsley said.

Harry nodded as he sent another spell down the hall,

"We have to double back and secure the Owlery before any letters are sent." He said

"Yes, on 3 cast a smoke screen charm." Kingsley said

Agreed, 1...2...3!" Harry said as they both cast the charm and covered the corridor in smoke allowing them to double back as the attackers fired into the smoke indiscriminately.

Around the corner Harry panted as he met up with Kingsley,

"Come on it won't be long before the spell fades." Harry said as the two men bound down the hall.

(Potter Manor)

Ron Weasly Granger and George Weasly exited the floo From Potter Manor, Ron noticed his wife on the ground and ran to her,

"Are you ok?" He asked he felt a hand on his shoulder by Ginny. "She's in shock but she's fine." She said

"Bugger this, what happened?" George asked Hermione as they talked.

After getting the story Ron ran his hand threw his hair, "damn, what a mess, what are we going to do?" He asked

"We will wait for Harry to get back then plot our next course of action, which I have a feeling will be retaking the Minstry." Ginny said

(Harry Potter)

At the owlery Harry Potter and Kingsley reached the room and found the door open, both men stood on each side of the door, preparing for a muggle breach and clear action,

They both nodded and Harry leaned in and fired Lumos Maximus blinding whoever could be in the room as they both stormed the room

Only to find only owls were there, with caps on to cover there eyes,

All but one, as a cap hung down from a Perch

"Shit." Harry cursed

"We need to head back to the others tell them word has gotten out and we need to scramble." Kingsley said Harry nodded as they headed towards the hallway where most of the fighting was occurring,

Fortunately Harry and Kingsley were at the far side of the Anti-pagan lines so they had the drop on them.

At the same time Harry and Kingsley jumped down and fired many stunners at the backs of the enemy incapacitating them.

The remaining members sighed and panted, "damn Potter, you took your time." One of the Wizengamot said

"No time to lose, everyone this battle has been compromised, Apprate to A safe location and I will contact you once we are secure, we are abandoning the ministry before the Americans arrive!" Harry yelled.

He watched as everyone apprated away, and just in time too as he watched from the far hall as American, Wizard seal teams brushed in with Magical versions of M16's and. Military body plate,

Harry just apprated away as he dodged the first volley of fire,

(Potter manor)

Harry slammed into the living room on his back as he gasped from the pain.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed in shock,

Harry caught his breath and looked over to those who arrived at his house,

"The ministry has fallen." He said somolmly.

[Godly plane]

Death growled as he hovered up to his brother fate, who seemed content. Death however was not,

"FATE WHAT THE HELL!" Death yelled

Fate turned around at his brothers raised voice, "ah brother how is everything?" He asked nonchalantly.

"How is everything how about screwed sideways, What the fuck were you thinking you screwed up the plan to the defend the minstry from Nidhöggr!" He said

"Excuse me, but everything is going as planned." He said

"THIS IS NOT GOING AS PLANNED! We need them at the minstry to defend it from Nidhöggr!" Death yelled

"No We don't, I did what I needed to do to keep the pieces we need able to react as fast as we need to make sure when the attack happens everything will go as planned." Fate said,

"I don't know how leaving the Ministry defenseless is going to help defend it, but you know what I'm not willing to trust you, if you think this will you, then You will inform Brother Time." Death said

Fate sighed as Death stormed out, he leaned back in his chair and found brother time looking over him.

"I know what you did fate, and while it will lead the the success you wished for, I am not happy about your disregard to the status quo." He said

Fate sighed and nodded as Time too walked away,

[Hogwarts: the next day]

After the battle of the Ministry the students could tell something was off but didn't know what.

It wasn't until the post during breakfast that people really saw what was going on.

While members of the school got letters from parents telling them not to believe the papers. Those who had subscription to the news were appalled by the headlines

"**Minister of Magic betrays all Wizard kind to Barbaric Pagan's." **

Albus potter and James potter looked to there family letters as Scorpio read the news before throwing it down in rage "Bull shit!" He said as looked over to Albus's letter

"Dear Albus

I'm sure if you haven't seen the headlines you will, but during Hermoine's speech to the Wizemonts something called her out as a pagan Sympathiser and went to attack causing a full blow battle between the Anti-Pagans, and the Wizengamot, fortunately we were able to extract the Minister and she is safe. Tell gryphon about this update I'm sure they will try to raid Hogwarts if they knew he was there.

I also have to inform you the ministry has fallen. Americans stormed the Ministry and have it under control as anti-pagan. Safe to say Albus We are at war.

I wish this didn't happen when you were alive but we appear to have no choice. I'm sorry, stay safe my son, both your father and mother love you very much, keep close eye on your sister we both love you very much

From dad and mum.

Albus sighed as he dropped the letter and looked up to James and Lily.

And judging by there pale faces they were scared as much as he was.

Fortunately the headmistress stood up to address the population. "STUDENTS OF ALL HOUSES DUE TO THE CHANGE OF POWER IN THE MINISTRY

I FEEL IT SAFE TO SAY WE ARE IN DARK TIME's HOWEVER I FEEL CONFIDENT THAT LIFE IN HOGWARTS WILL GO UNEFFECTED. "For many of those who agree with the ministry's assessment with paganism I will not have you compromise the life of Hogwarts however your life's will go on, unless you decide to raise a fuss or something in which case I will have to intervene. Off to your classes." Mcgonagall said as she clapped shooing everybody off to class.

Albus and James nodded and once out of the great hall took off sprinting towards the Art of magick classroom.

In the classroom Gryphon was meditating when he heard the door slam open startling him he jumped up with an axe drawn ready to be thrown, only to notice it was infront of Albus and James Potter.

"Ah you two good, let's see here what can I do for you,

As James and Albus explained the situation Gryphon lowered his head in thoughts

"Fuck, this isn't going as planned, alright, tell me how many students actually listened to the daily prophet as compared to those who called it foul play," he asked them

"Scorpio of Slytherin." Albus said "and that's all I know of Slytherin" he said

"Most of Gryffindor called it out as bull but couldn't really convince many of the other houses." James said

"And I assume hufflepuff and Ravinclaw are unknown?" Gryphon said both the potters nodded

"Very well, today we are going to be working on charging Crystal's for crystal Magick, before we meet for class, see if you can't get into the meditation state," gryphon said.

The potter brothers nodded as they headed off to class,

(Nidhöggr) a few days later.

In the safe house, Liuly Cof Maus flooed into the house, and knelt before the dark god,

"My lord,,,our opening is now." he said

Nidhöggr looked up to Knight Bellatrix, "bring your daughter before me." He said

Bellatrix ran upstairs and a few minutes later Delphini knelt before Nidhöggr.

"You asked me my lord?" She asked

"Yes...Knight Liuly Cof Maus says that our time to strike at the minstry is now, tell me have you found our target." He asked

"Yes my lord, the target is an unspeakable, Grim Fawley." Delphini said

"Hmm what will he do?" Nidhöggr asked

"He will tear a hole and destroy the statute of Secrecy, allowing us to take control during the confusion. Making our take over all but certain." She said

Nidhöggr chuckled, "very well, you will proceed." He said

"Sir if I may speak, The minister has been ousted from her position, and is living on the run, there is no doubt if we act now we can get them off there feet, and provide devastation amounts them," Luily Cof Maus said,

Nidhöggr looked to Delphini, "your raid will commence in two days, make sure this is successful." He said

"Yes my lord," Delphini said. As she stood up and walked off.

(Potter manor) 2 days later

Harry panted as he sat down with a glass…

I feel it safe to say today is the best day to retake the ministry." Harry said

Ginny looked at Harry funnily and sat down across the table sitting nearby was Ron, minister in exile Hermione, George. And a few others like Kingsley, and one other pagan warrior.

"Why do you feel today who else knows of the attack?" Ginny asked

Harry shook his head. I just have this feeling that today is the day, no one else will be there only us…" Harry said

At that the table was in an uproar the loudest was Ginny all the same. "ARE YOU CRAZY POTTER ARE YOU TRYING TO RECREATE YOUR STUNT IN YOUR FIFTH YEAR!?" She yelled

after the screams died down Hermione pulled Ginny down and looked to Harry, "rampaged screaming aside, Harry your not a tank you can't take the entire ministry alone, even if it's one branch, I don't care how powerful you are." Hermione said

At this point the pagan who joined them Radnock. Walked over "for the interest of getting both sides of the story what points you to this solution?" He asked

Harry Potter shrugged "gut mostly…" he said

Radnock nodded "ah yes, gut instinct is a powerful tool in the human body use it well...I agree with Potter, the attack should be today." He said

Ginny took a stand once again

"Harry I will not condone this impulsive behavior it made sense when we were kids but now we are adults and have families." She said

"Just because we will attack doesn't mean we will be alone… Harry do you know where the attack will take place?" Kingsley asked

Harry shook his head

" well I guess the best way is we storm the ministry. And a few stay behind to rally the others." Radnock said Kingsley nodded

"Agreed do you know how many warriors you can summon to our call?" Kingsley asked

Radnock shook his head "no however once we retake the ministry others will flock to the banner." He said

"Ok then who's the strike team to enter the ministry?" Harry asked

"Your stupid mate to think you will be going alone?" Ron said clearly voicing his point.

Hermione shook her head with a smile "as much as Ron is a git he is right we won't leave you to fight alone." Hermione said

Harry looked to Ginny shook her head "you think I won't join my husband in a clearly suicidal mission to coop a government so far corrupted?" She said with a smile.

"Then I guess it will leave us two to send the call to arms." Kingsley pointed to Radnock and himself

Harry nodded.

Radnock stepped forward. "Mr Potter I ask this for clarity of your gut. When should the attack take place?" He asked

Harry looked down at this hands and closed his eyes. To some it looked like a deep though, however to Radnock he saw it as it was mediation.

Harry opened his eyes. "1 pm- good time to have lunch and then we roar to action." Harry said

Radnock nodded "then I shall inform who I can see you In the ministry then." He said as he took a step out of the manor.

Kingsley nodded and followed him although he used the floo instead.

(Ministry of Magic: England) 1:00 pm

The halls of the ministry were empty no one walked around not a single breeze around the corridors.

That was disturbed when 4 figures apprated in the middle of the ministry right by the fountain.

"Blimey that brings back memories." Harry said

Suddenly an alarm sounded and all the doors opened and hundreds of Americans stormed out with the magical M16's as they swarmed the four

"Son of a bitch…" Harry said

"Looks like they were expecting us." Hermione said

"I'm wondering why they haven't gunned us down yet?" Ginny asked

"We don't mean any harm just let us go in peace!" Potter said trying to convice the soldiers but

Unfortunately for them the commander of the Company stepped forward.

"So...well well well. The famous Harry Potter with the rouge Minister." He said

"We're here to stop an incoming attack and means to put Minister Granger back in charge." Harry said

"That's not a bad thing but I still have questions mostly, I wanna ask is why do you feel it would be best for you to attack today of all days?" He asked he looked around before he shrugged.

"Well doesn't matter. Your little pagan rebellion will be put down today. Unfortunately the loss of a famous British figure such as yourself will just have to be collateral.

"Squad you may fire when rea-." The commander was cut off when behind the four one of the floo places burned up green.

"Get behind me! get behind me!" The commander yelled as he waved the four towards him

The four were smart enough to follow his lead when a green blast shot out of the fireplace. As they looked to see Nidhöggr inner circle walking out

"OPEN FIRE!" The commander yelled

As the soldiers unloaded clips into the attackers

They were stunned however to see Lucius Malfoy standing there in a full death eater uniform and a serpentine sword in his hand. Pointing his sword forward stopping the bullets in mid air like frozen in time

"Well that's no way to treat your guest is it?" Knight Luily Cof Maus said snidely

"You can take that fancy rod of yours and shove it up your masters asshole." The commander said

"Oh so you believe us?" Ginny asked

The commander looked at her and said "in a second girl."

Luily Cof Maus smile faded "well in that case...you can talk to him yourself." he said as he stepped aside from the fireplace and Nidhöggr and Tim riddle stepped out with the rest of the inner circle.

Everyone gasped as they saw Tom Riddle the most fearcist dark lord ever. Marched around like a slave, a collar around his neck and wrists.

"Well well well. Nidhöggr it certainly seems you have returned from the dead…" the commander said

"Oh nice an Englishmen from across the ocean?" Nidhöggr said

"How do you know him?" Harry asked

"Our intelligence network is more powerful than yours. We felt the dark magic from America that's the real reason we attacked we couldn't care less about the pagan rebellion." He said "as for the knowledge of Nidhöggr, a lot more people are more open minded than the Anti pagan faction here thought of us. We only used it as a cover story." The commander said

Luily Cof Maus stepped forward. "Am I right to assume you intent to stop what is rightfully our?" He asked

"If it's the destruction of the human race then yes." The commander said as he nodded to the company who drew wands and made barriers to hide behind cover for the battle

"Hmm that is disappointing." Luily Cof Maus said as he raised his sword preparing to send the bullets back at the American's however he was stopped

"Luily...hold…" Nidhöggr said

"As you wish My master…" Luily said as he dropped his sword tip down which let go the Encirca of the bullets making them drop to the ground.

"Tom…" Nidhöggr hissed

Tom Riddle looked up

"This is your one chance to get back on my good side. Prove to me you deserve to join me…" he said as he unlocked his Chains which dropped to the ground with a thud.

"All your Magick ability's have been restored...survive the battle. And I shall restore your title as Voldermort as well…" Nidhöggr said

"Yes your grace…" Tom bowed your him and stepped forward.

"You hear that all? I have returned! In full power...so why don't you drop your weapon's and all come and give Uncle Tom a hug?" He said

As Tom Riddle put on a massive display for everyone Luily Cof Maus looked over and nodded as Delphini ran from the back off to a floo.

"STOP HER!" The commander yelled

The American's trained there guns on her and fired

However Tom mearly raised his hand and did the same thing Luily Cof Maus did.

As he formed a fist however the bullets exploded which send Delphini off her feet into the floo who flooed away.

"Riddle!" Nidhöggr growled thinking Tom sabotaged the attack purposely

Tom reeled back looking fearful "sorry." He said

Tom then addresses the crowd.

"Now that we are alone. Who wants to come over here and pledge there loyalty to me-I mean Us?" He asked

He looked up and found Harry Potter standing across from him.

"Well Tom not as fearful as the stories say...I killed you once I will do it again." He said

"Potter...you killed me last time...but I will not let you do that again. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Tom shouted and flicked his pointer finger towards Harry which shot out the spell

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry countered. As he raised his wand and the twin magic bound together.

They both broke apart at the same time.

"I will not let you win Potter you will burn!" Tom yelled as he curled his fingers and blew into his hand launching fiendfyre at them.

Harry growled and he wiped his wand around grabbing the water from the fountain like a whip and spinning it around him in a title wave destroying the fire.

The wave would have also sent Nidhöggr down as well if knight Luily didn't jump in front and raised a shield.

Seeing Knight Luily Cof Maus jump the American commander ordered them to open fire

Nidhöggr growled and blasted magick at the bullets making them harmless. And ordered the inner circle to scatter he knew they were not as powerful as he was and would die if they were hit. For only He, Tom and knight Luily Cof Maus could stop enchanted bullets.

the rest the circle complied and spread out with Knight elect Bellatrix flanking the left side and blasting hexes toward the Americans.

They ducked and opened fire. On her as the rest of the line folllowed suit.

The commander was smart enough to pull Hermione Ginny and Ron away "do you have any idea where that girl was going?"he asked

"Most likely back in time." Ginny said

"Very well I'm giving you cleanse to the time room of Department of Mysteries, go down here and stop it under no circumstances should she be allowed to succeed." He said

Ginny Ron and Hermione nodded knowledge full well what would happen if they failed

"Then Go go! Well hold them off and keep them off your tail!" He yelled as he fired his pistol into the line of danger.

Harry ducked under a massive pillar that was thrown at him by Tom he rolled under it and sent a slicing charm cutting it right down the middle making it split between him as he strode forward. Harry flocked his wand and several parts of the pillar broke off and shot themselves at Tom

Time waved his hand and disintegrated the rubble and threw it at Harry changing it into a hydra which roared and charged

Harry grit his teeth and blasted the hydra to pieces only to find himself disarmed by Luily Cof Maus.

Luily smiled thinking he just make it easer for Tom to win. Without his wand Potter was useless.

Tom capitalized on this opening and roared "AVADA KAVADA!"

However Harry Potter flocked his hand forward and released a blast of pure magick which bound the two spells unfortunately he couldn't keep it up and had to break off panting.

"FIRE!" The commander yelled as several vollies flew into the air Tom only flicked his hand and they disintegrated.

"You are powerful Harry...possibly as powerful as I am." Tom said as he gloated

Harry looked over the barrier and saw Tom waiting for him.

Harry panted as an American gave him his wand

"...then why don't you just kill me?" He asked taunting Tom's trouble if preforming

" your not having issues are you...I can leave you alone for the night?" Harry said

Tom growled but didn't rise to the bait as Luily Cof Maus kept him in line.

"Just kill the boy and you can leave." He said

Tom smiled "come now Potter why don't you just come out and die?" Tom asked

"Oh I'll come out." Harry said as he blasted stupify at Tom.

(Ginny and the others)

Ginny Potter ran down the halls of the DoM to find the time room, and were happy to see that Delphini hadn't gone back in time yet.

Thinking instantly Ginny went for the kill so this threat wouldn't happen again

"AVADA KAVADA!"

Delphini looked up and Meeped as she let go of the time turner and vanished before the spell hit

"Fuck!" Ginny roared

"There's a chance. She might be kicked out, we can stop her there!" Hermione said as they ran out.

(Harry)

Harry for all his efforts was stunned by his own stunner reflected back at him he should have expected Tom to know where he was and that taunt was perfect. If it wasn't for the Americans He would be dead.

Of course in a twist of irony instead of him dying those who fired at his defense did, he still felt guilty none the less. Harry looked up enraged

This made Tom look at Harry and one for the theatres Engaged in conversation.

"Oh look at that…Mr. Potter is enraged." He said

"Tom I don't think we have the time to converse in chit chat just kill the boy." Luily Cof Maus said eyeing Nidhöggr wearily but the god waved it aside. And so he relaxed.

"Tell me Harry why do you feel so enraged?" Tim asked

Harry however spat at him "is that how you did it? How you convinced everyone to join you?" Harry asked

Everyone paused as they were starting to pass Harry off as insane everyone knew Tom Riddle ruled by fear and that's why people joined him in his crusade so why was he asking now?

"You made them think they were special when they put a faith in a higher power? Is that right? Is that why your so powerful because of your faith your followers put In you?" Harry asked as he staired right at Tom.

Tom however laughed "oh harry you are very disillusioned about me." Tom said as he looked down at his arm and felt the dark mark getting brighter.

"Oh I think I'm thinking quiet clearly." Harry interceded, "so is that is? You grant them gifts and with the power of belief you say you have them do anything? You say you will rule the world and they follow like lambs to the slaughterhouse, you ask for there loyalty and they will die in droves so you can scale the Great Wall if China?" Harry said

Tom shook his head sadly "Mr. Potter I don't think you know how magic work's." He said

Behind him Nidhöggr growled out "Tom." That put Luily Cof Maus on edge.

"Oh no? Well then pay attention. Because class is in session. I'm gonna defeat your Voldemort once and for all. And all of it, without a wand." Harry said as he tossed his holly wand over his shoulder.

"Because here's the thing I know, here's the things I believe? Sure there may be things like gods out there sure there may be things that we are humans can't possibly understand but the things I do know is...magic is supreme. And I'll tell you this I believe that I will beat you, do you know why?" Harry asked "because it's destiny!" He called out.

"Destiny maybe the compulsive ideas out of things we can't control so what, I believe I can beat you because I was destined to, so no matter how many times you come back, no matter HOW! MANY! I. Will. Beat. You. May not be me. Personally maybe my sons or daughters because it runs in my veins, but it's my belief! MY IDEAS! That I will overcome anything you process!" Harry said as he stepped forward and raised his hands out

"So come on Tom? Are you scaired? Why not play the game? Do you believe you can beat me or not?" Harry said

Everyone was silent at this as Tom just looked pale as a sheet. Only he raised his hand and shouted

"AVADA KAVADA!" That the green pulse was sent at Harry. And in a milia second he reacted. Not to avoid it. But to get in between it.

He knocked the spell down with his hands and due to his belief he could and always will defeat Tom Riddle fate followed accordingly.

The spell hit Tom Riddle who stood in shock. As he slowly fell to his knees and fell down dead. Blood pooled by his body.

At this Luily Cof Maus drew his sword and pointed it at Harry but the god raised his hand to prevent the strike.

"You see now Nidhöggr, it's not about the faith on ones person it's the faith of the idea...the belief. That overcoming challenges is not in fact a physical challenge but a mental one. That's what you fail you involve in your followers and that is why you are destined to lose!" Harry said

"_Hehehehe…" _a disembodied voice floated in the halls

"Hahaha hahaha…" it rang again flowing into each wall echoing the chamber.

"Harry Potter." The voice said as a spiri version of Voldemort flew out of the walls

"Did you miss me?" He asked

Out of everywhere dark creatures and monsters formed around the Americans.

In the back of the Ministry Nidhöggr smiled "she did it." he said as he nodded to Knight Luily Cof Maus.

"Harry Potter! You can't win I will see you dead before you can even-ARGHHHH!"

The sprit of Voldemort screamed as it turned to dust when knight Luily Cof Maus slashed it.

"Hmm Arrogant prick…" he said as he nodded to Harry

"Thanks for doing the job for us Potter." He said as he walked to the floo with everyone else

"You think I will just let you leave?" Harry asked

Luily Cof Maus sighed "I think...you have...bigger things to worry about don't you?" He asked as the green flame took him away.

Once they flooed away blazing alarms ring out across the ministry

"_Alert there has been a breach, Alert there has been a breach! The status of secrecy has been broken Repeat the status of secrecy has been broken!" _

As the alarms blared Harry stood in shock at the empty floo.

(Delphini)

In the time room Delphini looked up and traveled just in time to avoid the killing curse sent my Mrs. Potter. But she didn't expect you know where she would be.

In fact central London was it. Straight into the hands as to who would cause...the calamity. She smiled

"Hello there...why don't we talk?" She said as she raised her wand at the Unspeakable.

(Death room)

Hermione granger, Ginny Potter and Ron Weasley entered the Death room expecting Delphini Lestrange/Riddle to be there.

Instead she saw 15 pagans in armed readiness ready to kill who so ever was to walk back out of there.

"S-so that's it then?... she's g-gonna walk out from there?" Hermione asked

"Yes minister granger. We have seen to it. She should only be there for no more than two minutes before she is spat out to our feet. No possible way to do any untold damage. And no way for her to escape us...unfortunately she will have to be gunned down if she resist's." The leader said as he carried Magickal rifles

Hermione nodded and as much as the words made iron drip from her lips they were none the less true

"For the common good." She said

The man nodded and aimed at the door.

"Alright men I don't care how many things actually come out of this chamber. Nothing leaves this room understand?" He said

"SIR YES SIR!" The men replied as clicking of gun safeties to live were heard.

"Attaboy men! Today we don't just defend the ministry, we don't just defend, the British, we defend the world!" He said

"AND WE WILL BE REMEMBERED!" They chanted "IF NOT BY NAME THEN BY ACTIONS, THE UNSUNG HEROES OF HUMANITY! This is our day!" They said feverly

Suddenly the lights went out in the room and a red hue was flashed on the walls

"_Warning the Status of secrecy has been broken! Repete the Status of secrecy has been broken!"_

Everyone in that room tensed when suddenly A scream and a plop as Delphini fell out of the death veil.

"Brr...damn quiet a shaker. Oh… Hehehehe guess it worked." She said

"Delphini Riddle you are under arrest for conspiracy against the government, will you comply under peaceful arrest?" The leader asked as he kept his gun leveled at her forehead

"Ummm let me think about that...umm oh I know. No!" She said

"Then by law you are resisting arrest and will be dealt as such OPEN FIRE!" He said

"_And yet you shall die by my hand…" _a voice said which froze everyone

All but Delphini "hello father!" She said

"Now you lot, meet before you. The queen of the dead!" She said as she sauntered out towards the room followed by all sorts of vile creatures. There was an army of them. And they would shatter the status of secrecy.

"OPEN FIRE!" The commander yelled as he pulled the trigger

The bullets flew and both armies crashed Hermione covered her ears and hid by the commander.

But as she looked up he looked pale and sad "minister I seem to have failed you. Get out of here we much ensure the status of secrecy is safe. I'm afraid to say but the idea of us making it out is slim to none." He said

Hermione nodded and a lone tear fell down her face "you will be remembered." She said as she gave him a hug

"Now go me and the boys will hold them off for as long as possible!" He said as Hermione Ron and Ginny ran.

( Harry)

"_...otter...mr…" _

Harry didn't know what was going on. He was in his back somehow

"_Mr…. Pot…" _

Someone was calling him. But why… oh there was an explosion right… but who is calling him?

"MR POTTER!?" Kingsley said as he shook Harry

"Huh what YES YES WHAT IS IT WHAT?" Harry asked

"The status of secrecy is compromised we need to go! Dark forces are in the ministry it's not safe!" Kingsley said

"Where are to go? If the status of secrecy is broken? Shattered beyond repair?" Harry asked

"The status of secrecy is broken but that doesn't mean we forgot how to live amongst them. Apprate our I will the minister's safety." He said

"I hope you do...for if anyone can solve this mess. It's Miss Granger." Harry said as he disappeared.

( Potter manor)

Harry appeared by the doors of Potter manor and looked around he noticed… the wards were off… but how was that possible there couldn't be?

Harry slowly turned and noticed several people taking photos he raised his hands to cover his face and obivlated anything within the area.

Unfortunately that didn't stop the papers from using the photos they already had.

Harry looked at the manor and realized the wards were just not functioning at the moment. As he recasted the spell the wards worked again keeping his family safe… for now. At least they had one stronghold.

Harry looked up and saw his wife and firends in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Harry...we failed…" Ginny said

"We all did." He said

"There is gonna be a massive change to the ministry how, I'm gonna Fireside chat the Wizengamot's and Merniva, they must know we are compromised. And we must fight it at all cost, I hate to say it, but we are now in the state of emergency." She said

Harry nodded stiffly

"D-do what you must." He said repressing a shudder. Hermione nodded sadly and walked into the living room.

"So this is it? Nidhöggr has won?" Rob asked

"Of course not!" Harry bit back.

"Well it bloody seems like it seeming as how you are all moping about?!" Ron Yelled

"This is an unprecedented turn of events apocalyptic in scale." Ginny said

"And Voldemort wasn't? The fall of the ministry wasn't? Being branded as traitors and dismantling an entire Tyrannical dictator wasn't Apocalyptic?" Ron asked

"Not to this scale." Harry said

"Of bloody course not mate but that doesn't make a damn difference does it?" Ron asked

"Humanity survives and thrives. It gets beaten, it gets bruised but we stand up. The plagues. Persecution, civil wars! That's all things we've survived and worse. We are human? We may not be Muggle's but we are still human, and we sure have there tenacity." Ron said finishing his speech

"When did you get so smart?" Harry said sadly but with a hint of a grin

"Hermione got me an muggle Book on philosophy for my birthday." Ron said with a shrug

Harry nodded and bolted from the table to the floo.

"Sorry Hermione gonna have to cut in the fire side chat." Harry said butting in making Hermione gasped as he sent a broad signal to all the wizarding families across the world

"Attention may I have your attention? Attention may I have your attention? My name is Harry Potter, yes that one. Today has been a very terrible day, the worse loss the wizarding world has ever faced. But I believe no I know, we are stronger, we will rise above this. Because bespite the differences between muggles and us, there culture, there beliefs, there education. And science. There is one thing we all share. We are human. We once hid from the muggles out of there fear, but now because of that we e unleashed a terrible fate across the world, people are dying, that's right people. Not muggles not wizards. People. We hid from them and worked in the shadows to Protect them from the horrors they couldn't understand, now we've unleashed it upon the world and we have only to blame but ourselves. I say it's time we own up for our mistakes and rise above. We chose to hind from them to protect them, well not there threats are right in front of them. We need to face them, we need to stand as the bastion of humanity and defend its rights! We need to RISE TO THE CHALLANGE! And declare, that we are human. And humanity must stand together to face this new threat. Or we will be destroyed, we must defend them, and once we are done, it's up to the rest of humanity to judge us upon our actions! Today we have a choice to decide if we are to send the progress of humanity forward or back, we must decide as one! We will not yield…"

Harry looked to Hermione and smiled sadly, he noticed she had her hands on her mouth and was crying Harry turned back to the fire.

"For those who stand by me, spread the word a call to action, join in the fight to defend our planet. Hear the calls of the warriors in the shadow's we fight your wars so you don't have to, I'm speaking to you will defend you no matter what you've done or will do to us, I was beaten bruised, and tortured by my aunt and uncle and my cousin."

In the room of the house Uncle Vernon and Patunia dursley covered there ears trying to block out all the sounds...Dudley didn't follow he sat there listening to the fire eyes glued to the next words.

"Because they did not understand, and I forgive them. I forgive them because they did nothing wrong, they felt threatened, and they reacted on that. So HEAR ME NOW! I will never Harm you! If you see me in the streets? If you see me with my wooden stick or a fancy robes don't be afraid, because chances are there are creatures in your shadows. And I will protect you. Because in the end we the people of this earth are and always will be...human… this is Harry Potter signing off. For humanity, I protect thee." He said as he raised his wand and sent a flair of magick into the sky.

As he stood up from his speech he walked to the window and saw streaks in the sky read streaks.

Unknown to them. Across the globe. Hundreds if not thousands of wizards and muggles sent up the signal they had heard his cry, they would stand behind him. They would be his shield.

Today was the day the world changes, they would fight the threat not alone. But as one.

And Harry couldn't have been prouder to be called human.

(Eoc)

No words As it would just ruin the epic moment.

If you liked this chapter, tell me below, if you didn't tell me why not, and as always. Keep reading. Bankerrtx01/ G.


End file.
